


King of Games

by crea_sei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Gamer!Yuugi, Gamer-Ability, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, The Gamer, pairing (if there is one) still unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crea_sei/pseuds/crea_sei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Yuugi wakes up to find floating names above people's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. zero – the gamer

“I wish life was just a game...”

* * *

[ file 01 ]

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep..._

Yuugi blinked his eyes open, and sleepily brought a hand down on his alarm clock. Was it already morning…? But it felt like he had gone to sleep only a second ago...

Yuugi yawned, hiding his mouth behind his palm out of habit. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and slid his legs over the side of his bed.

He slipped on his slippers, and readjusted his pajamas. (He didn't want to make a fool of himself – even if it was in front of his grandpa.) He walked out of his room, and slipped in the bathroom silently. He walked in front of the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, preparing to wash his teeth. (He put too much toothpaste and some fell off his toothbrush.)

As he put the toothbrush in his mouth, he looked up at his reflection, and froze.

**[The Gamer]  
[Yuugi Mutou]**

Yuugi choked.

“Am I on drugs…?” he asked himself when he was back in his room. He shook his head tonelessly. It was the only possibility; unless he had gone insane through the night, and was just hallucinating all of this. “But how could I have— How did I even manage to drug myself without— How could I not notice— drugging myself?” It was only pointless rambling; logically, he knew that he wasn't drugged, but he just couldn't accept any other possibility.

He sighed.

“It'll probably go away anyway,” he tried to convince himself.

* * *

[ file 02 ]

* * *

It didn't go away.

The 'ability' had stuck to him. It had been one entire month since the first time Yuugi had first seen those... _things_ above people's heads. It hadn't stayed like that; no, instead, it had _evolved_. Now, Yuugi was able to _live life as if it was a banal video game_.

“Well,” he said to himself one Sunday evening, sitting crossed legs on his bed, as he stared at the letters floating above his head. “I can't deny it anymore, so I just have to accept it.” He sighed, and then took a deep breath. “ **Status**?”

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou**  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: Lv4

HP: 200/200  
MP: 100/100

STR: 8  
VIT: 12  
DEX: 9  
INT: 12  
WIS: 11  
LUK: 6

 **POINT: 00  
MONEY: ** **¥** **1,656**

“Wow,” Yuugi exhaled. “That— That's...” Yuugi's mouth failed him, and he gaped at the screen helplessly.

He fell back with a loud sigh. “Alright,” he decided. He was sure he could still continue to live his life normally, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

[ file 03 ]

* * *

Yuugi was staring at the sky, noting the different shades of blue and white, when a screen appeared. He hesitated, but finally decided not to ignore it. He turned to look at it.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, [Observe], has been created.**

Yuugi stayed silent for a while, letting the screen shimmer out of existence. “But…,” he muttered, after regaining the ability to use his brain, “I was staring at the sky...” He looked up again. “I can't possibly find information about the sky...” _Right?_ Just to be sure, Yuugi tried, “ **Observe**.”

**[Nut]  
[Goddess of—**

Yuugi didn't read any more, and closed the screen. No need to make all his beliefs crumble. Not like that.

* * *

[ file 04 ]

* * *

Yuugi looked at the Puzzle for a long time, disgruntled. He just couldn't figure out how to resolve it! He grumbled to himself, slumping in his seat. He wasn't really angry, just frustrated.

He sighed. "I wish I could just..." he trailed off, and blinked suddenly. He had an idea! He grinned excitedly; maybe this would help! His eyes found the Puzzle, " **Observe**."

 **[Millennium Puzzle]  
** A pendant that resembles an upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front.  
The hieroglyphs inscribed read: The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness.  
Has been containing the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh for more than 3,000 years.  
Grants unknown abilities.

"What." Yuugi stared numbly at the screen, that rapidly shimmered out of existence. He turned his gaze onto the Puzzle. " _What._ " Another screen appeared.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Main Quest Alert]  
** Saving the Pharaoh: Solve the Millennium Puzzle!  
Help! The Nameless Pharaoh has been stuck in this Puzzle for an eternity! He has already lost his memories!  
Quick, help him out of there by resolving the Puzzle!  
Time Limit: Your life.  
Completion award: 10000 EXP.  
Brings out your _Other Half_ , and increases closeness with your _Other Half_.  
Completion failure: None.  
**Y/N**

"What," he repeated dumbly, still reeling under the shock of his recent discovery. After a minute though, he forced himself out of it. "What! Of course I'll do it! I can't just leave that poor guy in there!" He glared accusingly at the quest alert, and quickly accepted the quest.

He frowned down at his Puzzle. "Well," he muttered to himself, mentally rolling up his sleeves, "I'm gonna work hard on that."

* * *

 [ file 05 ]

* * *

  **You have entered an instant dungeon.**

Yuugi blinked in surprise, and looked around. He was alone. The street was completely silent, and all the houses seemed inhabited. He frowned worriedly, and continued on his way home. Apart from the lack of people, there didn't seem to be anything else… A noise caught his attention, and he whirled around in surprise.

He was sure he made a choked noise. “W-what?” Was that… a zombie…? “Err, **o-observe**?”

 **Zombie  
** Lv8 **  
** HP: 800 (800) MP: 50  
A walking corpse, no matter how it died.  
It hates the living, attacking and eating its flesh.  
Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as when it was alive.

Yuugi breathed out, trying to calm himself. Unexpectedly, he managed to become calm, his mind clearing curiously. Alright, so there was a zombie, threatening to kill and eat him. It was slow, but it could (possibly) kill him in one hit. Yuugi could dodge its hit easily, but if he was hit, he was done for.

He looked around, searching for an escape, or a weapon. There was a stick nearby, but it didn't really look sturdy. “ **Observe**.”

**Wooden Stick  
A wooden stick. Can break easily. Doesn't do much damage, but is very light. **

Yuugi hesitated, but took the stick. It was kill or be killed, he guessed. “Alright,” he whispered to himself, staring at the slowly advancing zombie. He tried not to tremble in fear.

* * *

The zombie's form shimmered and died, fading into a black mist. Yuugi fell down to his knees.

**You have gained 1350 EXP.**

**Your level went up by 1.**

Yuugi sobbed.

* * *

 [ file 06 ]

* * *

“Pass those sheets to the person behind you!” the teacher ordered.

The girl before Yuugi sighed, and turned around, handing him one sheet. “Oh, um, thank you,” Yuugi smiled up at her.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

******[Beaming Smile (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0,0%]**  
Allows the user to blind the target with their cuteness.  
Can be used in fighting.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**[Cute (Passive) Lv1 EXP: 0,0%]  
** You are cute, and can use your cuteness to manipulate others.

**You have received a new title.**

**[Yuugi-chan]  
** Obtained by being cute.  
You are especially cute, and everyone around you notices it.  
Become the cutest guy around!

Yuugi's smile faltered, and he hung his head down, ignoring the worried look the girl sent him.

* * *

 “So,” Yuugi whispered to himself at recess time, when he was sure no one was listening, “what does it do?” He hesitated. “Err, **titles**?”

**You currently have one title.**

**[Yuugi-chan]  
** Obtained by being cute.  
You are especially cute, and everyone around you notices it.  
Become the cutest guy around!

**Do you want to equip this title?  
Y/N**

“Err, it doesn't tell me how it helps...” Yuugi frowned; he guessed it was something akin to reputation. He hesitated, but finally, touched the yes button.

Just as the screen disappeared, a student from his class entered the room. The girl blinked at him in surprise – maybe she hadn't expected him there? – and, to his immense surprise, smiled. Yuugi smiled back; he guessed it was an aftereffect of the title.

He didn't notice the blush that appeared on the girl's face… but maybe it was for the best.

* * *

[ file 07 ]

* * *

Yuugi grumbled, and tugged at his hair. “What is that even supposed to mean?” he asked himself. He was working on his English homework, and had been stuck on it for more than half an hour. He just couldn't understand! If only he was more intelligent… Wait... " **S** - **status**?” he called.

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv5

HP: 250/250  
MP: 150/150

STR: 8  
VIT: 12  
DEX: 9  
INT: 12  
WIS: 11  
LUK: 6

**POINT: 05  
MONEY: ¥1,656 **

“Yes!” he cheered. He could upgrade his status! “Now that I think about it, I'm just unlucky...” or he guessed he was. Which one could he possibly upgrade? At first, he had thought that INT was his priority, but in fact it was, along with VIT, his highest stat. But then, why couldn't he understand his English homework?

Yuugi turned back to his homework, deciding to think further about his status points later. He looked more closely at the exercises. “ _I very strong_ _be_ _and_ _do_ _struggle to lift things not,_ ” he read aloud. “That sounds wrong.” He grabbed his pencil, and corrected the sentence.

**Diligent studying causes your INT to go up by 1.**

“What. Couldn't you have told me that ear— Nevermind.” Yuugi turned back to his status window.

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv5

HP: 250/250  
MP: 150/150

STR: 8  
VIT: 12  
DEX: 9  
INT: 13  
WIS: 11  
LUK: 6

**POINT: 0 5  
MONEY: ¥ 1,656 **

Yuugi hesitated for a long time. While luck could help him generally, dexterity could also help him run from his bullies or simply dodge their hits. Strength wouldn't help him – he didn't want to hurt anyone anyway – or, wait, it could; he was sure the zombie thing wasn't just a fluke. So vitality could help him too. Intelligence and wisdom were high enough as they were – he could upgrade them later on.

So, for now he could still consider strength, vitality, dexterity, and luck. That was still a lot. Vitality was quite a high stat, so he could concentrate on that later. Strength and dexterity were around the same number, while luck was the lowest.

“Wait,” Yuugi had a sudden thought. “If I have MP, it means that I have mana; does it mean that I can do magic?” Then, intelligence still was a skill to consider. And, anyway, why was he getting into it by such lengths? Strength wouldn't help him in today's society; he had to be clever!

But then again, there still was the problem of the zombie thing. Thankfully, it hadn't happened again; but he was sure it would, one day. He tugged at one strand in frustration. “What should I do…?” So, he could put some points in intelligence, then the rest in strength or dexterity… or luck. No, not luck; he still wasn't sure what it would do.

“So… 2 points in INT, 2 points in DEX, and 1 point in STR...” he mused aloud.

**By thinking through logically and rationally, your WIS went up by 1.**

Yuugi sighed, and put in the points he had decided.

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv5

HP: 250/250  
MP: 150/150

STR: 9  
VIT: 12  
DEX: 11  
INT: 15  
WIS: 12  
LUK: 6

**POINT: 0 0  
MONEY: ¥ 1,656 **

“Alright.” He smiled.

* * *

[ file 08 ]

* * *

“Hey grandpa,” Yuugi called, waiting until his grandpa raised his head to continue. “Do we have a baseball bat around here?” His grandpa seemed surprised at his question, and nodded.

“Yes. I think we have some sport equipment in the storage room.” Yuugi nodded, and got up. His grandpa sent him a questioning look, but Yuugi acted as if he didn't notice. He just couldn't figure out how to explain it to his grandpa; he couldn't just say that he was afraid of having to fight against zombies without a weapon.

Once Yuugi was sure his grandpa wouldn't see or hear him, Yuugi whispered, “ **Observe** ,” while grabbing the bat.

 ******[Aluminum Bat]**  
Made by GaTek Manufacturing.  
An aluminum bat made by GaTek Manufacturing. A little lighter and a bit stronger than a wooden bat.  
Required: 5 STR.

“Alright,” Yuugi breathed. “ **Inventory**.” He put the bat in his inventory, suddenly feeling much lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He then went to the bathroom, once again ignoring the (now worried) look his grandpa sent him. Yuugi opened all the drawers, but didn't find anything useful. He couldn't find anything to help him heal. Maybe he needed food?

Yuugi went back to his grandpa. “Grandpa… Could you teach me how to cook?”

His grandpa blinked in surprise, and nodded. “Of course, Yuugi.” He looked at the clock. “Not right now though. But I think we have some books around here… or you could always buy some.” He smiled at Yuugi. “Do you need any money?”

Yuugi blinked, wondering how much money he had. “Um...” It was around ¥1,500. “I have enough for one book.” Immediately, his grandpa handed him a wad of cash. “Thanks!”

* * *

  **[Cooking Book n.1 ]**  
Made by Lived Editions. Written by Yuuta Keiji.  
A book about cooking, for beginners.  
Required: 5 INT.

 **[Cooking Book n.2]  
** Made by Lived Editions. Written by Yuuta Keiji.  
A book about cooking, for beginners.  
Required: 10 INT.

 **[Cooking Book n.3]  
** Made by Lived Editions. Written by Yuuta Keiji.  
A book about cooking, for beginners.  
Required: 15 INT.

Yuugi nodded to himself. And took the first book. A screen appeared.

**Do you want to learn [Cooking Book n.1]?  
Y/N**

Yuugi clicked on yes. The book began to glow – Yuugi absently reassured himself that he had closed the curtains – and the light traveled to Yuugi's head. The light disappeared rapidly; Yuugi felt strange. Somehow, he could now cook, even if it was the very minimum.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**[Basic Cooking (Active) Lv 30 EXP: 0,0%]**  
Allows the user to create food.  
Food heals, and restores mana.

He immediately got up, and rushed to his library. He observed all his books.

In the end, he was only able to 'absorb' four of them; three that added to his INT stat, and one to his WIS stat. And, thanks to the cook books, he managed to max out his basic cooking skill.

* * *

[ file 09 ]

* * *

  **You have entered an instant dungeon.**

Yuugi kept himself from whimpering in fear, and took a step back. “In-inventory!” He took out the baseball bat. He turned around, and looked for a narrow alley. There was one some meters away; he ran to it, gripping the baseball bat tightly. He whirled around as soon as he was there, more confident now that he had a wall behind him. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to hit any zombie that may come near him. “Observe.”

 **Zombie  
** Lv8  
HP: 800 (800) MP: 50

Yuugi rushed to the zombie, and gave four hits before he had to step away to avoid being hit.

 **Zombie  
** Lv8  
HP: 800 (380) MP: 30

He swallowed, and waited until the zombie began to walk again. He hit the zombie again; in another four strikes, the zombie was dead… err, the zombie disappeared.

**You have gained 1500 EXP.**

Yuugi tried to regain his breath, trembling. His lips twitched in a relieved smile.

**A skill to deliver a strong blow, [Power Strike], has been created.**

**[Power Strike (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0,0%]  
** Strikes the target with strong force.  
15% increase in critical rate.  
50% increase in attack damage.

**A skill to utilize blunt weapons freely, [Blunt Weapon Mastery], has been created.**

**[Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]  
** Allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons.  
10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons.  
5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapons.

Yuugi quickly closed the windows, trying to keep in mind the words power strike. He checked his health points and his mana points.

**HP: 250/250 MP: 142/150**

“One point for each strike,” Yuugi mused aloud. That wasn't much. Yuugi's eyes flickered up once he saw that two other zombies were slowly advancing toward him. Yuugi waited until one was closer to him than the other, and rushed forward. “Power Strike!”

* * *

  **Your level went up by 1.**

Yuugi looked around, but there didn't seem to be any more zombie. He sighed in relief, almost collapsing to his knees. “ **S** - **status**?” he panted.

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv7

HP: 182/350  
MP: 15/250

STR: 9 **  
** VIT: 12  
DEX: 11  
INT: 18  
WIS: 13  
LUK: 6

**POINT: 1 0  
MONEY: ¥ 326 **

Then, in order to regain all his mana and health points, he had to wait for… half an hour? He didn't know. He looked up at the dark sky. “How do I escape this… dungeon?” Maybe he needed to voice a command? “Err, escape? Escape dungeon? Dungeon Escape? Oh, err, **Instant Dungeon Escape**?” As soon as he said it, the noises returned, and the zombies' grunts stopped. Yuugi held in a shout of relief.

**A skill to get out of the instant dungeon Illusion Barrier, [ID Escape], has been created.**

**[ID Escape (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]  
** Used to escape instant dungeons.

**A skill to make Illusion Barriers, [ID Create], has been created.**

**[ID Create (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]  
** Used to create instant dungeons.  
Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.

Yuugi ignored the windows in favor of collapsing to his knees.

* * *

[ file 10 ]

* * *

Yuugi put down the Puzzle, frustrated. He wanted to concentrate on the Puzzle; he wanted to save the Nameless Pharaoh! And he was close to it: the Puzzle was almost finished! But it was still so hard… Yuugi sighed, letting his head fall back and staring at the ceiling. “ **Status**.”

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv7

HP: 350/350  
MP: 250/250

STR: 9  
VIT: 12  
DEX: 11  
INT: 18  
WIS: 13  
LUK: 6

**POINT: 1 0  
MONEY: ¥ 326 **

“Oh right, I have to allocate my points,” he mused aloud. So now he had ten points. He still wanted to upgrade his INT stat, but he couldn't just forget his other stats. And the last fight he had had with the zombies had terrified him. He couldn't stay so helpless, not when there still was the possibility to be eaten by a zombie at any moment.

So, for these 10 points he had to concentrate on his fighting skills. And then, he would allow himself to concentrate on normal life. Strength was a priority then, along with vitality and dexterity. Or could he use mana in the form of magic? He would have to test that later.

“Hmm… 3 points in both strength and vitality, and 2 points in dexterity and luck.” He did as he said.

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv7

HP: 350/350  
MP: 250/250

STR: 12  
VIT: 15  
DEX: 13  
INT: 18  
WIS: 13  
LUK: 8

**POINT: 0 0  
MONEY: ¥ 326 **

Yuugi nodded, and went back to his Puzzle. He just had to test the magic thing now.

* * *

**You have entered an instant dungeon.**

“Again?” Yuugi sighed. “ **Inventory**.” He took his trusted baseball bat – it was still stained with some zombie blood. “Oh wait, I should test the magic part out...” he reminded himself. Thankfully, there was a legless (?) zombie nearby. Yuugi pointed his palm toward it.

He concentrated all the power he could feel (flowing through his body; from the end of his feet to the center of his heart to the very blood in his veins), and directed it to his palm. A beam of white blueish light shot out from his palm, and exploded against the zombie.

**The skill to directly use mana, [Energy Bolt], has been created.**

**[Energy Bolt (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]  
** A skill that attacks by emitting mana.  
Attack power increases by INT.  
Range 10 meters.

Yuugi stared in awe at his palm. “Wow,” he breathed. “I can— I can use magic!” he exclaimed excitedly.

It didn't do much damage, but the zombie was stunned, and struggled to… get up – or at least, as much as he could without legs. So, Yuugi could simply stun the zombies – making them fall to the floor – and then hit them. And if they got up again, he could stun them again.

Yuugi smiled, much more confident now that he had a strategy. Life was getting better, even if just a little.

The only thing he needed now was getting the Nameless Pharaoh out of his Puzzle.

* * *

[ file 00 ]

* * *

Yuugi sighed, and massaged a bruise that had appeared on his left forearm. It wasn't much really – didn't hurt as much as the usual bruises did – but it still did, even if only a little. As touching it only made more painful – probably wasn't his smartest idea to touch it, but he just couldn't help it – Yuugi stopped with a wince. He let his head fall back, staring blankly at his room's ceiling.

After a moment, he closed his eyes. He could still hear his console playing a cheery little music, and unconsciously hummed along with it. He looked at the little characters on the console's screen, and heaved another deep sigh. Those characters all seemed so happy, so careless. If only his life was like that too...

Yuugi rubbed the skin under his eyes tiredly. "I wish life was just a game..." he muttered to himself. He knew it would never happen though, and he would never use this wish on the Puzzle – not that carelessly. There were greater things to wish for; like friends, for example.

" _Wish granted._ "

Yuugi jerked in surprise, almost falling out of his bed. "What?" he yelped after a moment, looking around. But he was alone. He turned back to his console warily.

It seemed as though the little, cheery characters were smiling at him.

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

 _I'm on drugs,_ Yuugi mentally repeated in his head, as he walked down to the kitchen. His grandpa was waiting for him, after all. _I'm on drugs._

He sat down at his usual chair, and stared down at his breakfast silently. He could feel his grandpa's worried gaze on him, but didn't react. _I'm on drugs._ "Grandpa," he began, gloomily, after a moment of intense silence, absently picking up a spoon – or maybe it was a fork. "What world do we live in nowadays...?"

Silence.

"...Yuugi...?"

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

“ **Skills**!” Yuugi called, trying to back away from the slowly advancing figure. No such luck, there was a wall behind him. Yuugi desperately searched for a useful skill, but, finally, decided to use the first one he saw. “ **B-beaming smile**!”

Almost unwillingly, his lips stretched into a huge smile.

**CRITICAL HIT!**

The zombie froze, staring at him. And… was Yuugi imagining things… or were there hearts floating above the zombie's head...?

...That beaming smile was quite useful, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [00] files take place in the past.  
> The [ERROR] files are, what you may call, bloopers, or omakes.
> 
> Also. "Nut" (or "Neuth") is the Egyptian goddess of the sky. She is a star-covered, nude woman arching over the earth. She is sometimes represented as a cow.


	2. one – god puzzle

“I want… a friend, a best friend, who wouldn't betray me, no matter what.”

* * *

[ file 11 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]  
** Ushio's Bullying: Protect Yourself!  
Ushio wants to bully you, and extort you money.  
Show him what you've got!  
Time limit: 1 week.  
Completion award: 3000 EXP. ¥200,000.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Completion failure: Removed ¥200,000.  
Decreased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Decreased reputation with School.  
**Y/N**

Yuugi sighed, and tried to hide his face in his pillow. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted to play games… ( _But this is a game_ , a treacherous, little voice at the back of his head retorted.) He sighed again, and resigned himself to his fate. “Alright. Yes.” He pushed the button, and got up, getting ready for his day.

* * *

Yuugi was playing _Swords and Barrels_ – a game about sticking swords in a barrel, like in a magic show – when one of his classmate called his name. “Yuugi-chan! Do you want to play basketball with us?” It was Ayumi – the 'cutest,' as she was called. She was smiling down at him gently, her cheeks looking redder than usual.

Yuugi thought about it, before offering a small smile. “I'm fine… Every team I join just loses anyway...”

The girl seemed disappointed, but nodded, returning to her friends.

Soon enough, Yuugi was alone in the room. He put his _Sword and Barrel_ back in his bag, and instead took his Puzzle. It was almost complete. “The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness,” Yuugi muttered aloud.

He heard a door slide open, and turned to look at it. Honda and Jounouchi, two students, walked in. Their gaze met, and, reassured that there was no immediate danger, Yuugi turned back to his Puzzle.

As soon as he did though, a hand passed before his eyes and took his Puzzle violently. Yuugi yelped in surprise, and got up, trying to get his Puzzle back.

Honda laughed, “Yuugi, what are you doing in here alone?! It's way too dark and gloomy!” He looked at the Puzzle. “Hey… This must be your treasure!”

Yuugi frowned worriedly. He didn't what would happen if the Puzzle was stolen or broken. “Please, give it back.

They both sent him a surprised look – maybe because he was still relatively calm – and exchanged gaze. Honda then grinned and threw the Puzzle at Jounouchi.

“Honda-kun… Jounouchi-kun… Please give it back,” he demanded again, but they didn't listen.

“Since you're acting like a girl about it,” Yuugi frowned, not liking the comparison – girls weren't _that_ different; even he knew that, “this must be pretty valuable.” Jounouchi's serious face morphed into a grin. “I'll teach you how to act like a man!” Yuugi frowned in puzzlement, wondering where that came from. “Look! I'll give back the box, if you try with all your might to get it!”

Yuugi held back a sigh: what was he talking about? “Jounouchi-kun, please give it back,” he said calmly, holding out his hand.

Jounouchi continued to stare at him resolutely.

Yuugi didn't understand why he even cared. “What do you mean by 'trying all my might?'”

Jounouchi's grin widened. “Fight back!” Honda nodded, smirking.

Yuugi frowned: he didn't want to fight. “I hate fighting, and violence in general,” he explained simply. He held out his hand again. “Anyway, give it back.”

“Not a chance!” Honda looked down at him, probably trying to look and sound menacing – but Yuugi had seen zombies, had almost been eaten by zombies, and had _killed_ zombies; this kind of stuff didn't really scare him anymore.

Jounouchi looked at the box more closely. “So what's in the box, anyway? Only one way to find out!” Jounouchi popped the box open, and Yuugi tried not to let his panic show. After a few seconds, Jounouchi closed the box – and, was Yuugi imagining it, or did he have a piece of the Puzzle in his hand? – and let out a weak sound of disappointment. “Whaat… That's dumb. Here, Honda.” He threw the box at Honda.

A hand caught the box before it could reach Honda.

Yuugi blinked in surprise, not having seen Anzu enter – and yet, he had heard Jounouchi and Honda. He smiled in relief, glad that his Puzzle was in good hands now.

“If it's so dumb,” Anzu began, setting an icy glare on the two boys, “give it back to Yuugi!” The two cried her name in surprise, horror appearing on their faces. “Picking on weaker people!” Yuugi winced, not really liking how she called him weak. “You guys are the dumb ones! Now, beat it!”

“Damn you, nosy woman!”

“This isn't over! We'll remember you!”

The two dashed out, and Yuugi weakly held out a hand to stop them.

“Wait!” he called weakly. He still wasn't sure whether Jounouchi had taken a piece or not. They didn't stop.

Anzu handed him back his Puzzle. “Well, here it is. Your precious item.” She smiled gently at him.

“Thank you, Anzu!” he smiled back, grateful. “But wow, that was great! One word from you, and they ran!” The two ended up talking, like they were friends (they probably were; Yuugi wasn't sure, maybe Anzu just pitied him). Yuugi showed her his treasure, careful not to let her know about the spirit stuck inside.

It didn't really concern her, anyway.

* * *

“You're Yuugi-kun… Right?”

Yuugi stopped and turned around. He looked up at the name above the student's head, and paled.

 **[The Bully]  
** [Ushio Tetsu]  
[Hall Monitor]  
Lv9  
HP: 450/450 MP: 350/350

“Um, yes?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Ushio regarded him with cold, calculating eyes. Yuugi kept himself from narrowing his eyes.

“I'm Ushio, from the morals committee. I'd like to ask you some questions…” Ushio smiled. “Have you been picked on by anyone on your class?”

Yuugi wasn't fooled.

He pointed to himself, as if surprised. “Me? No, I haven't,” he replied calmly. He was about to continue on his way back home, when Ushio's voice interrupted him again.

“Hold on! For the good of the school, answer me! I'm going to investigate this!” Ushio violently grabbed Yuugi's shoulders. “Heh, relax, Yuugi-kun! From now on, consider me your paid bodyguard!” Ushio seemed really excited.

Yuugi backed away – Ushio seemed surprised that Yuugi was able to free himself from his grip that easily. “I really don't need that,” he continued calmly, suddenly very grateful for his Gamer's body and Gamer's mind skills. “Thanks anyway. Bye.” He turned around, and walked away, trying to stay calm.

This wasn't good.

* * *

When Yuugi finally got back home, it was in the evening. He had been 'stuck' in an ID for more than an hour, and had leveled up again. He was tired, sore, and felt like he would die at any moment. He just wanted to go to sleep.

“I'm home!' he called, as he opened the door to the game shop.

A voice calling his name interrupted him, “Yuugi!”

It was Anzu.

Yuugi smiled. “Hi, Anzu!”

“Heh, it's been a while since I came over to play,” she explained simply.

Yuugi let her in.

“Welcome!” Yuugi's grandpa greeted.

Anzu suddenly screamed in fright; Yuugi flinched in surprise, instinctively muttering 'inventory' under his breath to get his baseball bat – luckily, no one noticed.

“Ah, it's Anzu-chan! That's cruel, seeing my face and then screaming...” His grandpa rubbed the top of his head in puzzlement (?).

Anzu stared at his grandpa for a moment, before lowering herself to Yuugi's height. “Just a second, Yuugi! A while ago, you said that he gave you a memento!” At the same time, she smiled pleasantly at his grandpa. “H-hello!”

Yuugi's eyes cleared in understanding. “Oh… I meant that it will someday be a memento,” he explained sheepishly.

His grandpa, gave a small cry of protest. “You're already killing me…!” His grandpa then took a more serious look. “Anyway, Anzu, it's been a while since I saw you here… You've grown… Especially your chest! You just keep getting bigger!”

Yuugi sweat-dropped, and decided to ignore it.

He smiled, and began climbing the stairs to his room. “Anzu, I'm taking the Puzzle to my room. Grandpa, can you make tea?”

“Hey, Yuugi...” his grandpa interrupted – Yuugi was seriously done with people interrupting him. “Didn't you give up on the puzzle?”

Yuugi sighed. “Who said anything about that...” he muttered. He turned around to face his grandpa. “Of course not. I won't give up, and I will keep trying until I manage to solve it,” he managed to keep his voice calm and resolute.

Something shone in his grandpa's eyes.

Still, he continued. “It takes a very intellectual person to put together that Millennium Puzzle! It's impossible for you. That thing has a varied history...” his grandpa trailed off, probably trying to demoralize him

“History?” Anzu questioned, looking uneasy.

His grandpa gave a dark smile. “The Millennium Puzzle was found in the early 1900's. An English archeologist team took it from the burial tomb of a pharaoh! Afterward, everyone involved died mysteriously… And they say the last one was screaming… something about a Shadow Game...”

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**[Shadow Game (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0,0%]  
** Allows the user to create a Shadow Game.  
Shadow Games are used to judge people.

Yuugi tried not to let the panic he was feeling show on his face. He didn't want to _play_ Shadow Games, he didn't want to judge people.

He didn't have that right.

* * *

Yuugi yawned, hiding his mouth behind his palm. He had stayed up late, working on the Puzzle desperately. He wanted to solve it, he wanted to help the Nameless Pharaoh. Why couldn't he do it?

Ushio entered the classroom, and Yuugi stopped himself from tensing in surprise. “Yuugi-kun!” he called. “Would you come with me for a minute?”

Yuugi frowned worriedly, wondering if Ushio had already done something.

“Ushio-san, what did you want to show me?” Yuugi asked, as they were walking to the back of the school.

“Heh,” Ushio laughed. “Just follow me. I'm sure you'll like this...” Yuugi frowned, and then gasped in surprise and horror. “Heh, check it out, Yuugi-kun!”

Jounouchi and Honda were there, bruised and bloody. Their HP points were below the middle, and Honda's was beeping in alarm. Yuugi took a few seconds to stare, before he turned his gaze toward Ushio, already guessing that he had been the one to do it – at least, that explained the 'increased closeness with Jounouchi' he received in case he completed the quest.

“Yuugi-kun, I told you...” Ushio began, looking almost proud of himself. “Consider me your bodyguard! It's my duty to punish these guys! They're just bullies!”

A surge of red, deep anger rose in Yuugi's chest, and he was ready to scream at Ushio, to blame him and only him for all of this. It disappeared as soon as it came though, and only a dull, faded feeling of wariness stayed.

Yuugi continued to stare at Ushio calmly for a moment. He then crouched next to Jounouchi and Honda, examining their wounds. He still didn't have any way to heal people (except sleep and food, but he didn't think it worked the same for other people), so he couldn't help.

“Are you alright, Jounouchi-kun?” He turned his gaze toward Honda. “Honda-kun?” but it was useless, he had already passed out.

Jounouchi regarded him with cold, but almost understanding, eyes. “Yuugi… I knew you were behind this...”

Yuugi let out a horrified gasp. “I'm not!” he protested. “Why would I ask for this?!”

Jounouchi didn't answer, looking troubled.

A hand grabbed Yuugi's shoulder, and tried to push him out of the way, but Yuugi didn't bulge, and instead chose to glare at Ushio.

Ushio growled. “Move, Yuugi! I'm not done punishing them!” He tried to push him again, but didn't succeed.

Yuugi shifted so that he was completely protecting Jounouchi and Honda from Ushio, and stood his ground, still glaring coldly.

“Oh, really? Yuugi, why are you protecting these jerks? This is your chance to get revenge! Hit them! Kick them!”

“I can't do that to my friends!”

Behind him, Jounouchi jolted.

“Most people hate hose that bully them. You're a pretty nice guy, calling those punks your friends… What a masochist...” he muttered. “Well, alright. By the way, Yuugi-kun, I'll take my payment now! My bodyguard fee… ¥200,000!”

Yuugi gasped in surprise, but didn't falter in his protective stance.

Ushio laughed cruelly. “For 200,000, you can hit them as much as you like… You won't be distracted this way. But who said that it'd be cheap...”

Yuugi stayed silent.

“Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough...”

“You've done more than enough,” Yuugi said, calm and cold.

Ushio seemed to finally falter under his cold gaze, and seemed uncertain (and maybe fearful) for a moment. “Fine, have it your way.” He began to leave. “Until tomorrow, when you bring my money! Remember, 200,000!” he threw over his shoulder.

Yuugi waited until he was truly gone to relax. He turned to Jounouchi and Honda. Honda was still unconscious, but Jounouchi seemed to be lucid.

“Jounouchi-kun,” he called softly, worriedly inspecting their HP bars. “Do you think you can walk?” Jounouchi's eyes seemed dazed, but his health bar was slowly regaining its points. “I can carry only one of you, so...”

Jounouchi closed his eyes for a brief moment, before he got up, almost falling as he did. Yuugi helped him regain his balance, watching him worriedly.

“Yeah,” he choked out. Yuugi nodded, and crouched down to take Honda. He held him at his shoulder, unable to carry him otherwise because of his poor height. “Let's go,” Jounouchi decided after a moment.

Yuugi frowned worriedly, but didn't say anything.

* * *

[ file 12 ]

* * *

“ **Status**.”

 **Name: Yuugi Mutou  
** Class: The Gamer  
Title: Yuugi-chan  
Level: Lv8

HP: 400/400  
MP: 300/300

STR: 12  
VIT: 15  
DEX: 13  
INT: 20  
WIS: 13  
LUK: 8

**POINT: 05  
MONEY: ¥626 **

“So I don't have enough money,” Yuugi muttered. “Oh right, I should probably use those points...” He sighed, not feeling up to thinking about it, and put 2 points in INT, 2 in DEX, and 1 in STR. He closed the status. “I need 200,000… Where would I get that much…?”

Absently, he grabbed the Puzzle, and began solving it.

“If I don't pay, he'll probably beat me up next time we meet… Or he could attack Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun again...” He sighed.

“Ah!” he yelped in surprise, when it finally registered that he was working on the Puzzle. “Why am I working on the Puzzle now…?” He sighed. “Oh well, it would be one less problem...” He concentrated on the Puzzle. Suddenly, it was much easier to solve it. His mind was clear – even more so than before; maybe it was because of his increased INT?

“I… I did it…?!” There was one missing piece; just one more piece, and the Nameless Pharaoh would be freed. “Just one more piece, and it's finished!” he exclaimed, and reached for the last, final piece.

Only… it wasn't there.

“The last piece is gone! Gone...” He got up, and searched around, desperate. He couldn't— the Nameless Pharaoh hadn't been freed yet— and, if Yuugi had lost the last piece— it was all his fault! “...Wait,” he suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Didn't Jounouchi-kun take one…?” Yuugi dropped back on his chair. “Then, maybe, there's a chance that he still has it.” Yuugi prayed for it.

As Yuugi was contemplating his unluckiness – considering focusing on the LUK stat from now on – and praying that Jounouchi hadn't thrown the last piece away, his grandpa entered the room. “Hoho, amazing! The Puzzle is finished!”

Yuugi turned to look at him, not even trying to force a smile. “No… I… It's possible… that I may never be able to finish the Puzzle.” It broke his heart to say that (and, thinking about the Nameless Pharaoh, who was still waiting, who was still trapped, who was still suffering), but there wasn't any other way to put it. He had failed.

“Hoho, I wonder… Yuugi… You've worked on this Millennium Puzzle for eight years, putting your hopes and dreams into it… You should have more faith!” His grandpa presented him his fist. “If you do, your wish will definitely come true!” His curled fist opened, to reveal the last piece.

“G-grandpa… Thank you!” Overjoyed, Yuugi jumped in his grandpa's arms, hugging him. He had the last piece! He could free the Nameless Pharaoh! His eyes were watering, and he wiped away the moisture with a shaky hand.

“Yuugi… I'm not the one who found it...” his grandpa revealed with a smile. “A while ago, one of your friends arrived at the shop… He asked to give that to you! His clothes were wet, maybe from being out in the rain...” Yuugi didn't have to wonder who it was. It was obvious Jounouchi had come to give him back the piece.

**You have received ¥ 200,000.**

Yuugi blinked in surprise, but let it go, guessing that it was something he would never understand, or maybe a reward for 'finding' the last piece.

“Goodnight, Yuugi!”

“Thanks, grandpa… Goodnight!” The door closed behind his grandpa, and Yuugi turned back to his Puzzle. At last, the Millennium Puzzle would be completed, and the Nameless Pharaoh freed!

Feeling his heart beat loudly, Yuugi placed the last piece. Immediately, a light came from the center of the eye. Yuugi could feel magic swirl around him, trying to penetrate his body through his own mana reserve.

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] tried to possess you!**

**[Gamer's Mind]'s immunity to psychological status effects countered it!**

**ER___ROR___!!  
PHA__RA____OHNE___EDPO___SSES__S__IN_G **

There was a moment of tense silence, as Yuugi nervously waited for something to happen.

**[Gamer's Mind] had an unexpected effect on [Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh].  
Aftereffects unknown for now.**

Yuugi frowned in puzzlement.

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] needs to access your mind to materialize.  
Do you want to let him access your mind?  
Y/N**

“What.” Yuugi's voice shook, and he stared at the window for a long moment. Hesitantly, he touched the yes button.

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] tries to possess you.  
Do you want to let him possess you?  
Y/N**

“No way.” Yuugi immediately clicked on no.

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] tries to reach into your memories.  
[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] wants to understand you.  
Do you let him access?  
Y/N**

Yuugi hesitated again, but, finally, touched the yes button.

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh] is materializing.**

Effectively, a vague silhouette was appearing at Yuugi's side. He took a step back in surprise, and watched as the silhouette became more defined warily. The person… looked like Yuugi. He wasn't exactly the same – he had a darker tan, his eyes were less 'innocent-looking,' and he looked taller; his hair was different too – but they looked alike. They could easily pass off as family, twins even.

But the stranger, the spirit, was radiating magic with every breath (false, useless breaths, he guessed; the dead didn't need to breathe, did they?). Shadows seemed to stretch and hug his form, hiding him from the moon's dim light.

“Hello?” Yuugi called, as the stranger continued to stare at him. “Are you alright?”

“You...” His voice was graver than Yuugi's too. He looked lost, and his voice was filled with confusion. There also was an underlying of… madness (?) in the depths of his eyes; but almost as fast as it came, it faded. “Am I…? If I'm not you…” he looked truly lost. He continued to stare at Yuugi, as if he couldn't believe he was seeing him. “...Then who am I?” Yuugi frowned worriedly, not really knowing what to say.

After a moment, as the stranger looked at his own hands in puzzlement, Yuugi whispered, “ **Observe**.” The spirit's (?) gaze snapped to him, obviously startled.

 **[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh]  
** [?]  
[Other Self]  
Other Information: LOCKED

Yuugi stared at the screen, disheartened at the lack of information. “I'm sorry… I don't know your name,” he answered softly, carefully watching the obvious pain on the spirit's face.

The spirit opened his mouth a few times, but closed it each time. Finally, he managed to choke out, “What is this?” while pointing at the still floating screen.

Yuugi gasped in surprise, tensing slightly. “You… You can see it?” Finally, a relieved smile formed on his face – now, he had the certitude he wasn't completely insane; unless the spirit also was a trick of his mind, which, now that he thought about it, was entirely possible. “Err, yes, i-it's a window that tells me information about you… err, like a video game...”

The spirit nodded, blinking rapidly.

Yuugi wondered how he could know what a video game was, but guessed it came from having access to his memories. Talking about memories... “But, don't you already know that? I thought you had access to my memories?”

The spirit seemed embarrassed for a moment, and he nodded. He suddenly staggered on his feet, and fell backward, on Yuugi's bed. He looked ill. “Yes, I do. I tried not to look into it too much… in order not to invade your privacy...” he choked out.

Yuugi nodded in acceptance, a worried frown appearing on his face.

**Quest completed!**

**[Main Quest Alert]  
** Saving the Pharaoh: Solve the Millennium Puzzle!  
Help! The Nameless Pharaoh has been stuck in this Puzzle for an eternity! He has already lost his memories!  
Quick, help him out of there by resolving the Puzzle!

**You received 10000 EXP.  
Increased closeness with your _Other Half_ . **

**Your level went up by 1.  
You level went up by 1. **

**A quest has been created.**

**[Main Quest Alert]  
** Helping the Pharaoh: Find out what the Pharaoh's name is!  
The Nameless Pharaoh has forgotten his name.  
Help him remember!  
Time limit: Your life.  
Completion award: ?  
Completion failure: None.  
**Y/N**

The spirit looked at the screens curiously, while Yuugi tried not to fidget, quickly accepting the quest. This was awkward, and he didn't know what to do.

“Err… Do you… Want something? Do you need anything?” The spirit shook his head silently. There was a long moment of silence. “Do you want us to find a name? Err, I mean, until we find out your real name...” The spirit's gaze fell on him, and his eyes softened visibly. He nodded. “Do you have any idea?”

There was a moment of silence, and the spirit's eyes found Yuugi's. “I… Yami.” Yuugi blinked in surprise, not having expected a name like that, but smiled, easily accepting it.

“Alright then. Nice to meet you, Yami.”

**Status Updated!**

**[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh]  
[Yami Yuugi]  
** [Other Self]  
Other Information: LOCKED

Yuugi frowned in puzzlement at the screen. “But he only said Yami,” he argued helplessly. Yami got up, and went at his side, looking at the screen.

“Actually,” he began, his voice sounding much more... cheerful (?) now. “That's what I meant.” He looked at Yuugi, and offered a soft, if awkward, smile. “I'm your shadow.”

* * *

[ file 13 ]

* * *

“This isn't a good idea, Yami.”

“Do you want him to hurt our— I mean, _your_ friends again?”

Yuugi sighed, fingering his (their?) Puzzle. “No, but it doesn't mean I want to hurt Ushio.”

Yami sent him a weird look, frowning, as if he couldn't understand how Yuugi could say that. He opened his mouth to argue, but Yuugi cut him off.

“I'm sure there's another way. Yami… I will try to… change him, in my own way, and, if it doesn't work, then we'll do it your way, alright?”

Yami looked ready to argue, but, finally, nodded. “Then, what is your 'own way' of _judging_ him?” Yami deliberately insisted on the word. He looked like a ghost, floating around Yuugi like that. Sure, he was a spirit, but it didn't mean he had to act like one… (Yuugi frowned at his own thoughts, and shook his head to shake them out.)

“Um...” He thought back to Ushio's behavior. “Well, Ushio is greedy, and is ready to act violent to have money. So, I guess, the best would be to teach him that money isn't the most important. It would be nice to know what pushes him to act like that.” Yuugi nodded to himself. “Now, as to how to do that…” he trailed off, sighing, and looking at the school's clock.

Yami had convinced him to call Ushio, saying something about judgment, or maybe justice. He had also talked about Shadow Games, but Yuugi refused to do anything of the like. So, right now, they were waiting for Ushio to come. And they still didn't have a plan. Yuugi had spent at least one hour convincing Yami not to use Shadow Games.

“You don't know how to do it?” Yami raised an eyebrow, still floating around him. It looked as if he was laying down… but in the middle of air.

Yuugi sighed, shaking his head. “No, I don't. But I'm sure I read something about curing greed...” Yuugi trailed off again. Yes, he was sure he had heard something about it… Oh. “Hey, Yami. Do you think you would be able to make illusions? Or to show the past and future?”

Yami looked at him oddly. “Shadow Games can show illusions. I'm not really sure about the past and future thing though...” There was a moment of silence, as Yuugi wondered what he could possibly do. “...Why do you ask?”

“Oh, err, I was thinking about doing something like, err, A Christmas Carol… Do you know anything about it?”

Yami shook his head, and Yuugi guessed that he _really_ hadn't looked far into his memories.

“It's a story about a man, Scrooge, who is extremely greedy. One Christmas, some spirits come to see him. First, one of his old friend, a greedy man, comes to warn him, and says that he shouldn't be greedy. Then, three other spirits come. One shows him his past, one shows him his present, and one shows him his future. At the end, Scrooge sees that he won't be happy with just money, and decides that from now on, he will share his money, and not be a greedy man.”

Yami nodded, straightening. It looked like he was standing up now, instead of laying down. “But money allows you to buy games,” he argued. “Isn't that a good thing?”

Yuugi hesitated, not knowing how to answer. “I guess… but that's not what I'm talking about. Money is important to survive in today's society, sure, but it doesn't mean that it's the most important thing in life, and it certainly doesn't mean that you can hurt other people to gain money.” Yami nodded, apparently understanding what he was trying to convey. Yuugi turned back to the problem at hand. “Maybe I could do something with my mana...” he whispered.

Yami feigned sitting next to him – even though he was just floating above the bench. “Mana? You are able to cast spells?” he asked in obvious astonishment.

Yuugi nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I only have one or two spells right now, so...” he trailed off, sighing. “Maybe I should think about theory first, and then try to do it,” he muttered to himself, thinking about how he could create illusions. Could mana affect the brain? Could it manipulate humans' basic senses? He only needed a basic illusion, so only sight and hearing were needed.

Yuugi raised his hand, and concentrated some of his mana there. He thought about an illusion, and—

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**A skill to manipulate the basic senses, [Illusion], has been created.**

**[Illusion (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0,0%]  
** Make the target imagine things that aren't.  
90% chance working on targets with level lower than you.  
40% chance working on targets with level higher than you.  
Level 1: Only sight and hearing are affected.

Yuugi smiled. “I did it!” he cheered. He released the mana in his hand.

Yami stared at him in obvious surprise, and then hummed. “This ability sure is convenient.”

Yuugi nodded, still smiling.

Yami sent him a look, and his eyes softened. His lips formed a smile. “Alright. Do your thing. But, if it doesn't work, Ushio will have to play a Shadow Game.”

* * *

Ushio Tetsu stood at the school's entrance. “I can't believe it...” he muttered. “That Yuugi guy called me and said to come here… Weird!” He looked around. “Well, I'm at the school, at midnight… huh...” He turned around, but here, he was alone.

Suddenly, everything became eerily silent. The sky's dark color seemed to have transformed into a deep red. Tetsu frowned in puzzlement. He… probably wasn't drugged. He didn't go into these kind of things – money could be used in better ways, anyway.

“Yuugi!” he called, but no one answered. He was alone. “Damn,” he muttered, “he tricked me.” He really shouldn't have trusted this guy – but he had seemed so weak. Even if he had stood up to Tetsu, with a calm face, and a confident voice – no one had actually ever done that, not to him.

He turned to leave, and found himself face to face with a strange, ghostly pale version of one of his lackey, Kimura.

Tetsu paled, and took a step back. It wasn't really Kimura that frightened him – no, Kimura had always been nothing else but a lackey – but, Kimura had died three years ago, in a car accident; the idiot hadn't paid attention, and had traversed the pedestrian crossing without looking out for cars first. Tetsu was absolutely sure Kimura was dead; he had been there, had watched the blood leave his lackey's veins, and had been there in the hospital when the doctors announced his death.

Kimura, apparently not caring about the chains obstructing his movements, lifted a hand, and pointed his index at Tetsu. “You,” he announced fatally, voice cold and calm, “will be haunted by Three Spirits.”

Ushio Tetsu paled.

* * *

“I WILL BECOME A BETTER PERSON!”

Yuugi blinked, and turned to where the voice was coming from. When nothing else came, he turned back to Yami, and smiled. “See? I told you he could change.”

**Quest completed!**

******[Quest Alert]**  
Ushio's Bullying : Protect Yourself!  
Ushio wants to bully you, and extort you money.  
Show him what you've got!

**You received 3000 EXP.**   
**You were able to keep your ¥ 200,000.**   
**Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.**

**You managed to 'cure' Ushio's sickness without harming him!  
Bonus Reward:  
You received 1000 EXP.  
You received ¥50,000.  
Increased closeness with Ushio Tetsu.**

**You managed to help both Jounouchi and Honda!  
Bonus Reward:  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

**Your bond with Jounouchi Katsuya has changed.  
You are now friends!**

**Your bond with Honda Hiroto has changed!  
You are now friends!**

**Your level went up by 1.**

Yami grumbled, hiding a smile. “Yeah. You were right.” Still, just to keep his pride intact, he added, “I still think a Shadow Game would have helped.”

“Yami!”

* * *

[ file 14 ]

* * *

“Aibou?”

Yuugi moaned, and rolled over, trying to hide from the cold hand shaking him.

A laugh. “Aibou, you need to wake up.”

Yuugi rolled over again, but found that it was useless, wherever he went, the cold hand and smooth voice followed him. Finally, Yuugi found enough courage open his eyes and face the (horrible) brightness of the room.

He blinked, and found himself face to face with Yami.

“Ah!” he yelped in surprise, almost falling out of his bed in his haste to get away. Yami chuckled, and stopped him from falling. “Yami, did you really have to scare me like that?” Yuugi whined, after his heart calmed.

Yami laughed again, his eyes softening. “You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?” he asked rhetorically.

Yuugi sighed, smiling. He got up, and, as he was reaching the door, turned back to face Yami, a troubled look on his face.

Worry filled Yami's mind, but, for some reason, he was able to remain calm. “Is there something wrong, Aibou?”

Yuugi shook his head. “No, that's not it… it's just...” He sighed. “When I went to bed last night, I thought that… that, maybe, when I woke up, you wouldn't be there...”

Yami frowned, floating over to his partner, who met his gaze. “I've been trying to solve the Puzzle for a long time, so… it just feels… strange to finally solve it.”

“How long?” Yuugi sent him a confused look, so Yami precised, “How long have you been trying to solve it?”

“Oh, um,” he blushed, suddenly avoiding his eyes, “s-something like… e-eight years…?”

Yami frowned briefly, but smoothed his expression as soon as Yuugi found the courage to look at him again. He smiled, trying to express his gratitude. “Thank you, Yuugi.”

Immediately, two strange, blue-ish, transparent windows appeared in front of Yuugi. Yami wasn't able to read what was written on them, as he was on the other side (and, to be honest, he still wasn't really good at Japanese, even though he had spent the night working on it), but he could see how it made Yuugi blush. He would have floated over to read what it said, but Yuugi rapidly closed the windows, cheeks still red.

“U-um, I'm going to dress up, so, um, you can wait here!” Yuugi dashed out of the room.

Yami sighed, and feigned laying down on the bed.

* * *

“Yo, Yuugi...”

Yuugi stopped walking, Yami stopping along him (he was looking around wildly, probably trying to learn more about the world around him), and turned around. It was Jounouchi, still looking all beaten up, with bandages and bruises all over him. “Ah, Jounouchi-kun!” he exclaimed in surprise, and smiled. “How are your injuries?”

“I feel fine!” Jounouchi smirked confidently. “Speaking of which… hey, Yuugi, I also brought a treasure!” Yuugi guessed he was talking about the Puzzle. “Want to see it?”

Yuugi nodded, still smiling, and wondered what kind if treasure Jounouchi would have.

Jounouchi laughed. “Sorry… My treasure is in plain view, but you can't see it; so I can't show it to you!” Jounouchi smiled at him. (Yuugi wondered if he had found that enigma himself.) Jounouchi's smile widened, seeing that Yuugi didn't have any answer. “It's friendship! Yuugi and Jounouchi are visible… but our friendship is invisible!”

There was a beat of silence, as Yuugi processed what Jounouchi had just said.

Yami waved a hand in front of his face, and Yuugi was forced to blink. Tears (moisture! just moisture!) sprang to his eyes, and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!” He could see, from the corner of his eye, that Yami was smiling.

Jounouchi suddenly blushed, yelled “Well, come on, we've gotta get to class!” and ran away, inadvertently losing one shoe.

Yuugi caught it, grinning, and ran after his ( _his!_ ) friend, Yami following him closely.

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

“I want… I want a friend, a best friend. Someone who will never betray me, someone I would never betray. Someone who will stick with me. I want...” Yuugi trailed off, blinking away tears that shouldn't be. He couldn't cry.

He still had the Puzzle. The Puzzle would grant his wish, the Puzzle would help him make a friend, a dear friend. The Puzzle would be there, and the Puzzle would help him.

But first, he needed to solve it.

(No whisper, no dream, no voice told him that his wish was granted, and the room remained blissfully silent.)

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

( was written before the actual meeting with Yami Yuugi )

 **[Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh]  
** [Yami Yuugi]  
[Other Self]  
Other Information: LOCKED

**WARNING  
May try to posses you.**

"What," Yuugi pronounced, like he often did nowadays. He ignored the questioning look Yami sent him. "What. No. But, anyway, I have immunity to psychologi—"

**By thinking through logically and ration ally, your WIS went up by 1 .**

"...I— No."

"...Aibou...? Are you alright...?"


	3. two – lying eyes

No one came.

* * *

[ file 15 ]

* * *

“U-um… Yuugi?”

Yuugi perked up, stopping his silent conversation with Yami, and turned his head. “Yes?” he answered, and was bewildered to see that Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi's friend, was standing in front of him, looking flustered and looking anywhere but at him. “Is there anything you need, Honda-kun?” he pursued after a moment of silence.

He noticed Jounouchi grinning from the corner of his eye – he probably thought Yuugi wasn't able to see him, as he was trying to hide behind the sliding doors of the classroom.

Honda didn't answer, and continued to look at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Yuugi exchanged a worried look with Yami – who, honestly, looked more confused than worried; he didn't know Honda, anyway. “Honda-kun? Is there something wrong? Are you alright?” He had thought that Honda would heal from Ushio's bullying (?) easily, but maybe he was wrong. Were there any complications? Was Honda still hurting?

There was another moment of silence, and he belatedly realized that Honda (and Jounouchi, who was still hiding) were both looking at him in apparent disbelief. Even Yami had a strange look on his face. Yuugi sent him a questioning look.

“You're too kind,” Yami muttered, but didn't say anything else.

Honda suddenly bowed, his forehead hitting Yuugi's desk. Yuugi yelped in surprise, and he raised his hands – but they only hovered over Honda's injury uselessly. “Yuugi-kun,” he began quite loudly, and Yuugi was suddenly immensely glad they were alone in the classroom. “I'm really sorry about my previous behavior! I will do anything to redeem myself!”

Yuugi gaped. “Oh, uh, it-it's...” he faltered. “Um, you don't have to bow, Honda-kun.”

Honda stopped bowing, and straightened, looking incredibly tense, with a red mark on his forehead, where he had hit Yuugi's desk.

“It's alright,” Yuugi reassured. “I know that you—that the both of you” – he heard Jounouchi yelp from his hiding spot – “only wanted to help me become… a 'man,' and that you only wanted to help me.” Though they hadn't really chosen the best way to make it happen… but Yuugi could forgive that. Everyone made mistakes. Yuugi smiled reassuringly.

“What?” Yami muttered, looking puzzled. Yuugi sent him a brief questioning look. “What are you talking about?”

Yuugi waited for Honda and Jounouchi's reactions, but for a long moment, they just stood there, staring at him.

“Ah...” Honda seemed at a loss for words. Finally, a grin appeared on his face, and he began to nod enthusiastically. He didn't say anything though.

As Yuugi was about to question Honda's wellness, Jounouchi jumped in the classroom. His eyes looked a little misty, as if he was about to cry, but there was a wide grin on his face. He dramatically pointed a finger at Honda. “If you want to be forgiven...” he trailed off to be even more dramatic, “then you have to become Yuugi's friend!”

(It looked a bit like they had rehearsed this.)

Yuugi jerked in surprise, not having expected that – thankfully, Yami kept him from falling out of his seat. “W-What…?” he whispered. He looked at Honda; he was still grinning, and nodding. “Oh, um, sure.” Yuugi smiled, still wondering where that came from.

He noticed Jounouchi giving Honda a thumbs-up, but didn't comment.

**Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

He supposed that… it was a good thing.

* * *

[ file 16 ]

* * *

“Yuugi, could I talk to you?” Ushio had been waiting for Yuugi at the school gate. “Somewhere more… private?”

Yuugi hesitated for a split second, before nodding. He saw Yami give a worried frown.

“Be careful,” Yami warned, brushing a hand against his arm. “We can't be sure he has been fully… _healed_.”

Yuugi nodded slightly, keeping his eyes trained on Ushio's movements.

He noticed Yami sending a look at something behind them, and smile. He chuckled. “Well, seems like you've got some bodyguards.” He must have noticed Yuugi's confusion, because he continued, “Jounouchi and – what was his name? Honda? – are following you. Not very discreetly too.” He laughed again, and faced forward again.

Yuugi barely kept a smile from breaking on his face.

As Ushio and Yuugi (and by extension, Yami, Jounouchi and Honda) reached the back of the school, they stopped. Ushio whirled around; he seemed nervous, and was sweating profusely. He avoided Yuugi's eyes.

And then, just as Honda had done the same morning, he bowed deeply.

Yuugi froze.

“I-I'm sorry!” Ushio's voice rang out. He sounded nervous. “For bullying you, hitting your friends, demanding money from you, a-and… I'm sorry for bullying you!” He stopped bowing, straightening. He still looked incredibly tense. He didn't let Yuugi say anything, and continued. “I-I promise I'll become a better person!” he shouted again.

Yuugi smiled softly, glad that Ushio was promising this once again. “I'm glad,” he said simply. Ushio looked completely incredulous – just as Jounouchi and Honda had looked like before. “And, it's alright. I have already forgiven you.”

Yami laughed and tapped his shoulder, vaguely gesturing to where Honda and Jounouchi were hiding. Yuugi guessed that they were doing something funny – he wondered what though.

“Have you asked for forgiveness to the others yet? I'm sure they would be glad to know that you have changed.”

Ushio's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

**Increased closeness with Ushio Tetsu.**

**Your bond with Ushio Tetsu has changed.  
You are now friends!**

Yuugi's smile widened, and he beamed at Ushio, who seemed to be even more at a loss for words.

Finally, he managed to stutter out, “U-um, not yet, b-but I'll go as soon as I can!” Ushio continued to stare at him for a long while. “Oh!” he suddenly yelped, and searched his pockets. He pulled an envelope out of it. “U-um, here, for you… I-it's money… f-for… err, compensation?” he seemed as unsure as he sounded.

Yuugi blinked in surprise, and saw Yami frown from the corner of his eye. He waved his hands in front of him. “Oh, no, thank you. I don't need it.” He smiled again. “And you should spend it on more useful things, like having fun.”

Ushio gaped at him again.

Yami looked behind them, and suddenly laughed again.

**Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.**

**Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

**Increased closeness with Ushio Tetsu.**

**Your bond with Ushio Tetsu had changed.  
Ushio Tetsu now idolizes you!**

While Yami's laughter doubled at the sight of the last window, Yuugi's smile tightened a little. Idolizing? No, he didn't want that. He just wanted friends.

Ushio's gape didn't disappear, but he bowed again. “Thank you, Yuugi-kun. I...” he faltered, straightening. “I will become a better person,” he promised once again, eyes staring into Yuugi's, who only smiled and nodded. Ushio managed to hold the stare for a minute, before he broke it, and whirled around. “Thank you, Yuugi-kun!” he shouted, running away.

Yami grinned. “That went well.” Yuugi hummed distractedly. “For someone who was bullying you not a day before, he's pretty easy to befriend.”

Yuugi sent him a weak glare, but didn't say anything – Honda and Jounouchi were still there, and it would be weird if he suddenly spoke to thin air.

“Well, I guess it means that your methods work too,” Yami commented offhandedly, as they walked back to the school entrance. Yuugi could hear the silent admittance though: Yami was slowly accepting Yuugi's ways.

Yuugi smiled again.

* * *

“I've thought about Ushio's… _speech_ ,” Yami suddenly began as Yuugi was finishing his homework.

Yuugi turned to him curiously.

“And, you saw how Ushio wanted to give you money in forgiveness, and how he has begun to idolize you simply because you said that he should keep the money; that means that he still think that money is, possibly, more important than hurting people. As if giving you money will make you forgive him,” there was a certain bitterness in Yami's voice, and he was frowning at the ceiling.

It seemed like he was about to continue, so Yuugi shushed him. “It's not like that, Yami,” he began gently. “Even as Ushio is trying to become a better person, it will take more than one or two days for him to do so. And, liking money doesn't mean you're a bad person. Harming people to have money is bad, but simply enjoying having money isn't necessarily bad. Just like someone can like having food, or books, or,” he gestured to the countless games in his room, “games.”

Yami looked at him, his eyebrows creasing. “But, aibou—“

“Money isn't evil, it's what people do with it,” Yuugi quoted, and laid a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. “Just like knives aren't evil as long as they are only used to cook. And, anyway, maybe Ushio spends or will spend his money on charities. Or maybe he has family in the hospital, and want to pay a surgery. We don't know what Ushio is doing with his money, but if he spends it by giving it to people who need it, then it's a good thing.” Yuugi smiled softly, his hand gliding down Yami's arm to reach Yami's own hand; he squeezed it lightly. “It's his way to forgiveness.”

Yami breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. “Yeah,” he whispered after a moment, and nodded. “I see.”

**Increased closeness with your _Other Half_.**

Yuugi's smile brightened.

He squeezed Yami's hand again, and turned back to his homework, not letting go.

* * *

[ file 17 ]

* * *

**You have entered an instant dungeon.**

Yuugi paled, and took a step back in surprise. “Oh,” he whispered.

“Aibou? What is this?” Yami questioned, eyebrows creasing worriedly as he floated to Yuugi's side.

Yuugi sighed, suddenly incredibly weary.

* * *

“Yuugi...”

He hummed, but didn't open his eyes. The pain had disappeared, sure – like it always did – but he still felt a little tired. And he was afraid of Yami's reaction to the zombies, anyway.

“Aibou… please, open your eyes.” Hearing the desperation in his other self's voice made him open his eyes.

Yami was floating above him, looking worried, nervous, and, mostly, frustrated. “Aibou, are you...” he trailed off, frowning. “Is there any way… Could you avoid this… kind of… those things…?”

Yuugi closed his eyes briefly, and shook his head. “I don't know,” he admitted. “I don't have anyone or anything to guide me in all of this, I don't know the rules – I don't even know if there are any – I… I...” He closed his eyes again, and slung an arm over the upper half of his face. “I don't know anything,” he whispered.

It was the truth, though he didn't like admitting it. He didn't know anything. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if all of this was real. He didn't know if he was insane. He didn't know anything, and, for now, it seemed like he had no way of finding out.

A hand pushed the arm off his face, and he felt more than saw fingers intertwining his own. “Aibou,” Yami whispered, and brushed one of Yuugi's unwilling tear off. “It'll be alright; we'll do this together. Alright?”

Yuugi nodded, choking back a sob.

* * *

**Increased closeness with your _Other Self_.**

* * *

“So, does fighting has any use whatsoever?”

Yuugi paused in his chopping, and hummed. “Yup. It gives me experience. It makes me level up...” He blinked, suddenly reminded that – “Now that I think about it, I leveled up two times before that… or maybe three…?” He ignored Yami's amused chuckle. “Maybe I should allocate them now.”

Yami floated at his side, pretend-sitting on the kitchen's counter. “Now? You allocate them as soon as you have them?”

Yuugi nodded.

“Wouldn't it be wiser to wait for the right time? I mean, from what you told me, you can upgrade your abilities by training, right? So you could concentrate on training for now, and then, in time of need, allocate your points.”

Yuugi stared. “Why didn't I think of that before?”

Yami patted his back reassuringly.

* * *

[ file 18 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Director's Mosaics: Protect yourself and your friends!  
The director from the camera van wants you to be his 'star' of his special school bullying episode.  
He may try to harm your friends.  
Time Limit: 3 days.  
Completion award: 4000 EXP. ¥50,000.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Completion failure: Decreased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Decreased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Decreased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Title earned: Victim.  
Decreased reputation with School.  
**Y/N**

“Will this happen every time?” Nevertheless, Yuugi clicked on the _yes_ button. He got up, and yawned.

Yami floated over to him, smiling. He didn't seem tired – maybe spirits could sleep… or they couldn't get tired.

**You have two known possible routes:**

**[Route one]  
** You will be the one bullied, and your friends won't be harmed, as long as they stay out of the director's reach.  
To do that route, you have to press your face on the camera van's window.

 **[Route two]  
** You won't be bullied, but your friends will be.  
To do that route, you have to let Jounouchi or Honda press their faces on the camera van's window.

**Which will you choose?**

The question didn't even need to be asked. “Route one,” Yuugi muttered, and closed the window. Yami frowned. “What's wrong?” Yuugi immediately questioned.

“It's just...” Yami made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “You… I don't want you to get hurt,” he admitted, laying a hand on Yuugi's arm. “I… I understand that you don't want your friends to get hurt,” he continued, not looking at Yuugi, “but I don't want you to get hurt. I knows that I can't stop you from helping others, but… if you could avoid getting hurt uselessly...”

“Yami...” Yuugi smiled gently. “I promise I won't get hurt uselessly.”

**Increased closeness with your _Other Self_.**

Yuugi took Yami's hand, and guided him out of the room. “Let's get ready for school, alright?”

* * *

“Look! There's a television van!” Honda shouted, pointing to the camera van. Yuugi froze, and exchanged a look with Yami, who was looking at him worriedly.

“Ah, yeah! But why…?” Jounouchi eyed the van curiously.

“Maybe a celebrity or a super-famous idol is here!” Honda grinned excitedly.

“Oh yeah, that must be it!!”

Yuugi frowned briefly; if Jounouchi and Honda were already that excited about the whole thing, then it would be difficult to keep them from getting involved. “Err, I'll take a look,” he announced, and walked to the window. He pressed his face against it. It was a one-way window, anyway.

“Hey, Yuugi, trying to catch an idol?” Jounouchi laughed.

Yuugi took a step back, and shook his head. “I can't see anything. It's a one-way window.”

**You chose Route one!**

**[Route one]  
** You will be the one bullied, and your friends won't be harmed, as long as they stay out of the director's reach.

Yuugi frowned, and exchanged a look with Yami. Now, he only had to be careful with Jounouchi and Honda. He didn't like not telling them all of this, but…

He would have to talk about this with Yami… later.

* * *

“An idol?” Anzu raised her eyebrows at Honda and Jounouchi, sending a quick glance to Yuugi, who looked lost in thought. It was strange to see him with Honda and Jounouchi, considering that the two morons had been bullying him for months (years?) before that. Still, it was nice to see him have friends; he wouldn't have to be so lonely now. “If it were true, someone would have seen this idol… and I haven't heard anything about an idol!”

“Moron!” Jounouchi grinned, looking all smug. “She's hiding, probably disguised as a student! But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!” He laughed, throwing his head back; Honda did the same. “I could make a killing with a photo of her!”

Anzu frowned at him. “That's a crime!” She pointed a warning finger at him. “They'd throw the book at you!”

“There's no penalty for stripping!”

* * *

“Hey, let's go find that idol!”

Yuugi frowned; he couldn't let Honda and Jounouchi get hurt, so he had to keep them away. But how…? “Um… But, maybe… the TV van really is here to cover something else...”

“Yuugi!” Jounouchi whined.

“Not you, too!” Honda finished.

“It's not just a dream, Yuugi! You have to believe!” Jounouchi frowned at him, scowling. “Fine! Come, Honda! We'll search the idol ourselves!” He dragged Honda away by the arm. “Bye!” he threw over his shoulder, still scowling at Yuugi unhappily.

“Ah… Jounouchi-kun...” Yuugi raised a hand, as if to stop him, but stopped at the last moment. He didn't like this, but… At least, now, they wouldn't get hurt. He sighed, and exchanged a glance with Yami, who was frowning at Jounouchi and Honda's backs. “It's alright,” he whispered to Yami, and nodded to himself. He only needed to finish the quest now. How to do it though…?

“Yuugi-kun!” a voice called behind him. He turned around.

There was a student, who looked older than any normal student. Yuugi guessed it was normal, but still… He had never seen this person. “Observe,” he whispered.

 **[The Assistant]  
[Fujita]  
** [The Director's Lackey]  
Lv7  
HP: 350/350 MP: 250/250  
He may or may not love AC/DC.  
The assistant has been tasked to find a certain "Yuugi-kun", and bring him to the backyard.  
The director wants him to hit "Yuugi-kun", and pretend that he is a bully.

So, he guessed this was it. “Um… Who are you?” Yami was alternating between glaring at the guy, and looking at Yuugi worriedly.

Eventually, he laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. “Be careful,” he whispered.

“My name is Fujita,” the assistant said after a moment. He smiled. “I know that there's an idol in this school… Yuugi-kun, do you know anything about that?” Yuugi gave a hesitant nod, trying to force a smile on his face. “I think you two would get along, too… Tell you what, I'll introduce you! Since the idol and me are pals...” he trailed off, seemingly unnerved. Yuugi didn't know why though. “Come on, the idol's behind the gym! Be sure to come alone!” he shouted, running away.

Yuugi didn't even try to follow him. Instead, he exchanged a glance with Yami.

Yami sighed. “Please, be careful,” he whispered again, but nodded.

* * *

Yuugi walked around the corner, and blinked at the sight that welcomed him. There was Fujita in the middle of the backyard, and there were some people 'hiding' in the bushes: a cameraman, and, who he guessed was, the director. They probably thought they were discreet, hiding like that, but they really weren't.

“You're just in time!” Fujita said, grinning a little. He looked tense, and sometimes glanced at where the director and his crew were.

“Fujita-san,” Yuugi began, walking in front of him. He didn't come too close though; he was supposed to hit Yuugi, after all. “Where is the idol?”

Fujita approached him, and bent a little to reach his head.

Yuugi resisted the urge to take a step back, and prepared himself to dodge. He saw Yami glare at Fujita from the corner of his eye.

“Well, the truth is… wait, I hear someone coming...” Fujita looked to the side, as if he was waiting for someone to appear. And, suddenly, threw a punch at Yuugi… who jumped back, successfully dodging the blow.

There was a split second of silence, as Fujita stared at him in shock. Soon, he shook himself out of it, and threw another punch, that Yuugi dodged. So he threw another, and another, and another, until he was panting there, tired of swinging his fists around without ever hitting Yuugi. He was still staring at Yuugi in shock.

Yami was snickering.

Yuugi leveled his other self with a mild glare, and sighed. “They really expected me to be weak,” he muttered, which made Yami's laugh double. “Stop that,” he said calmly, both to Yami and Fujita, and took a few steps back. He looked at where the director and the cameraman were 'hiding.' “You're not discreet, you know?” (Yami only snickered harder at that.) “Could you tell me what you are trying to do?” He hesitated, “Please?”

The assistant shook his head, paling. “I-I didn't want to… really… The director made me...” he whispered, looking ready to run away.

Yuugi didn't think he was that intimidating.

“That's enough!” the director yelled, coming out of the bushes. “Fujita, I'll take over from here!” He was smirking, probably trying to look smug and confident. He looked more unnerved than anything. “You were unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of the 'bullied child…' Really unfortunate, just a bad roll of the dice… heh...” He gave a short laugh.

Yami frowned, and laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, almost protectively.

“But it seems like you're not really fit to this role, even though you have the looks," the director finished.

It seemed like he was about to continue, so Yuugi cut him off. “Role?” He eyed the director calmly – while Yami was already glaring at him. “I was not aware of that. And, I'm no actor. You should have _asked_ someone else.” The director laughed nervously. “And by someone else, I mean an actual actor.”

“We should do a Shadow Game,” Yami announced suddenly. He floated in front of Yuugi. “You saw how he clearly meant to hurt someone, without any remorse. And he almost forced that Fujita-guy to do it.” He frowned. “We should do a Shadow Game,” he reaffirmed.

Yuugi shook his head slightly. It was too soon to jump to conclusions. Though, he still wondered how he could possibly help the director get better.

Yuugi sighed. The director and his crew were still staring at him. That was… _awkward_. Yuugi didn't like the attention. He shook his head to himself.

“Anyway, I need to go.” He had to find Jounouchi and Honda, now that the whole director-thing had been taken care of – well, not really, but he would have to do it later, when there were less people watching. “...Bye,” he said awkwardly, waving a little as he walked away.

The director and his crew stared at him.

Yami snickered.

* * *

[ file 19 ]

* * *

“So, what are we going to do with the director?”

Yami paused the game, and looked up at Yuugi. He shrugged. “A Shadow Game?” he suggested again. “It's a good punishment; a Penalty Game.”

Yuugi gave him a long look.

Yami sweated.

Eventually, he lost the stare-game, and looked aside. “W-what? Did I say something wrong?”

Finally, Yuugi sighed and shook his head. “No, that's not it.” He stared at the ceiling. “I don't want to punish.” His head turned toward Yami, and his eyes bore into Yami's. “I want to help them get better.”

Yami nodded slightly. He understood; still… Yuugi was too kind, or too naive… It wasn't really a bad thing, it just was.

“So, do you have any other idea?” Yuugi asked.

Yami thought about it; he only knew about Shadow Games and Penalty Games, so his mind always went back to them. “You could always do the same thing you did with Ushio,” he suggested.

Yuugi hummed, but didn't say anything.

“I'm not sure that director can get better though, so you should still be ready to use a shadow game… or something of the like," Yami finished.

Yuugi sighed. “Yeah. I guess that's better than nothing.” He caught Yami's smug look, and continued. “I still don't like it, but I can't go there without any plan. And I only have two days left too...” He sighed.

Yami patted his shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

That same day, Yuugi and Yami found themselves sneaking in Z TV's parking lot, waiting for the director.

“This feels...” Yuugi began, but trailed off, as someone passed by their ( _his_ , considering that Yami was completely invisible to other people) hiding spot.

“...Creepy?” Yami finished helpfully, and chuckled at Yuugi's face. “It's not _that_ creepy,” he reassured, though Yuugi wasn't reassured at all. “Just a little.” He chuckled at Yuugi's pout. “It's for a good cause…?”

“It's not funny, Yami,” Yuugi pouted, which made Yami laugh harder. “Oh, wait,” Yuugi interrupted, “he's here.” Effectively, the director was here, discussing with another man. He was approaching a car – most probably his own car. Finally, the director said goodbye to the other man. “Illusion,” Yuugi whispered.

The director froze. Almost a split second later, he unfroze. Tears began sliding down his cheeks, and he fell to the ground, sobbing a little.

“Wow,” Yami muttered. “What kind of illusion did you put him under?”

Yuugi sighed, eyebrows creasing. He didn't like doing this. “It's just… You know what he did— what he tried to do. To me, and to other people. The illusion consisted of him taking the role of the 'bullied one.' Thankfully, he never caught on camera murders or… other things.” He shook his head again, and slid out of his hiding spot. “I hope it will make him learn.”

Yami took his hand, and offered him a reassuring smile. “It'll be alright. This illusion probably was better than any Penalty Game that he could have played.”

Yuugi nodded. “I guess it would have been easier to make him incapable of lying… but, we never know, one day he may need to lie in a matter of life or death… so, I guess even that wouldn't have been so great.”

He sighed again, but didn't say any more.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Director's Mosaics: Protect yourself and your friends!  
The director from the camera van wants you to be his 'star' of his special school bullying episode.  
He may try to harm your friends.

**You received 4000 EXP.  
You received ¥50,000.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

**You managed not to use Shadow Games!  
Bonus Reward:  
You received 1000 EXP.  
You received ¥50,000.  
Increased closeness with your **_Other Self_.

* * *

[ file 20 ]

* * *

“Say, aibou,” Yami began, as Yuugi was getting ready for bed, “why did Honda say sorry?” It had been bugging his mind, but he hadn't had the time to ask, yet.

Yuugi blinked. “Honda-kun? Oh, you mean _that…_ Well, before you came, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun liked to… help me become a… man…?” He laughed uneasily, not really sure how to describe it.

“Become a man? What does it mean?” Yami was already frowning.

“Um… They… taught me to… fight back…?”

“'Fight back?' What— they… did they bully you?”

Yuugi shrugged.

“They—?! And… you forgave them that easily?! How many times did they do that?”

Yuugi shrugged once again, not looking at Yami in the eyes.

“Aibou… They— they don't deserve your forgiveness; not that easily.” If they had bullied Yuugi for such a long time (or at least, he assumed so, since Yuugi was unwilling to give him much details), then they didn't deserve Yuugi's kindness.

Yuugi turned to look at him, frowning. “You… You don't understand. They do deserve it. They just… They didn't really mean to… hurt me.” There, he had admitted it; Jounouchi and Honda had hurt him before. But he was sure they hadn't meant it.

Yami's frown deepened, and he scowled. “On the contrary, they _did_ know they were hurting you. You saw it yourself; they apologized! They realized they were hurting you, and they didn't stop!” He bit his lip, and glared at the ground in frustration. “They don't deserve your kindness.”

Yami made a point; maybe Jounouchi and Honda had realized that they were harming him. Yuugi tried not to think of it too much. “Even if they did realize, they regret it now. They apologized. So I forgive them.”

This seemed to frustrate Yami even more. “You're too kind!” he accused, and blinked rapidly. “They will just… back-stab you!”

Yuugi froze, before smiling softly. He took Yami's hand gently, and caressed his partner's knuckles, ignoring his shocked face. “I understand your worries,” he reassured softly. “And even if I forgive, I don't forget. I can see that Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun really mean their apologies. And I can defend myself now, I won't get hurt as easily as before.” His smile widened. “And I have you, now.”

Yami didn't say anything for a moment, before he breathed out softly, looking down at their linked hands. He nodded. “Yeah.” Finally, he smiled back.

**Increased closeness with your _Other Self_.**

**Your bond with your _Other Self_ has deepened.  
You are still partner, but closer.**

They both paid no mind to the window.

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

The student laughed, and kicked Yuugi one last time. “Ah, loser,” he said, walking away. Yuugi whimpered, and cradled his broken ankle. This bully was particularly vicious, and for absolutely no reason. Yuugi didn't even know his name – he wasn't even sure he really was a student, as he had never seen him around here.

He looked down at himself, trying not to mind the countless bruises on his skin, and got up… or, at least, tried to. His ankles didn't really let him get up, so he was stuck there, until his ankles got better, or until someone came to help him. Yuugi searched his pockets, but they were empty: he didn't have his phone.

Sighing, Yuugi cleared his throat, and, “Help!”

No one came.

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

“Hey, Yuug', wanna see a zombie movie?”

“...”

“Yuug'?”

“Yeah, _sure_.”


	4. three – hard beat

Yuugi wished he could join them.

* * *

[ file 21 ]

* * *

"Aibou," Yami called, and Yuugi perked up, stopping his cooking – he had taken to making lunch, as it helped upgrade his cooking skills – and turning to look at him. "There's something I've been wondering... How did you know that I was... _locked_ into the Puzzle...?" Yami seemed hesitant, sending wary glances at the Puzzle.

Yuugi wondered why, sometimes, Yami was so afraid of it. Maybe it was because he had been locked into it for so long.

He hummed. "It's thanks to 'observe.'" He hesitated, "Have I told you about it before? It's what I used to know who Fujita-san was..." Maybe it would be better if he just showed it. He looked at what he was cooking, and said, " **Observe**."

 **[Miwa Somen]**  
Originally known as mugi-nawa.  
Those noodles have been produced for more than 1,200 years in the Miwa area.  
High-quality wheat flour is made into dough, then stretched to form noodles no more than 1 mm thick.  
The snow-white noodles can be seen drying outside on special racks in the cold, in winter.  
Current state: Almost Cooked; excellent quality.  
Restore 50HP and 10MP.

Yami's eyes widened comically

Yuugi laughed lightly. "It's very useful, isn't it? I should probably use it more," he admitted. "It's still at a low level though... level 3, maybe? I'm not sure." He shook his head, and reminded himself to check later. He turned back to his cooking.

Yami nodded frantically. "You should. It will surely come in handy... like it did for the Puzzle." He floated over to Yuugi's shoulder. "Is Miwa Somen good?" he asked curiously. He had never eaten anything like that; since he was 'alive' 3,000 years ago, and this had been produced only for 1,200 years.

Yuugi nodded. "Yup!" He gave a smile to Yami over his shoulder. "Once we manage to give you a real body" – Yami sucked in a harsh breath – "I'll cook it again!" he announced cheerily. "Oh! We should make a list of what we'll have to do, and what you'll have to eat!"

Yami breathed out, and tried not to cry. "Yeah..." Thankfully, his voice didn't crack.

( **Increased closeness with your _Other Self_.** )

* * *

 **"Instant Dungeon Escape!** "

Yami sighed in relief, glad that it was over. He hated this; he hated being this helpless, he hated not being able to help Yuugi, he hated not being able to protect his partner… but he couldn't do anything, because he was just a spirit, a ghost.

"Yami?" He turned to his partner, who was looking at him worriedly.

His eyes trailing over Yuugi's tired form, Yami's eyebrows creased.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yuugi was frowning, the worried glint in his eyes telling Yami everything he needed to know.

He shook his head, and took his partner's hand, dragging him home.

"It's nothing, aibou." He hesitated, but, finally, decided to tell the truth. "It's just that… I feel powerless," he admitted, and felt Yuugi squeeze his hand. He relaxed, and slowed so that Yuugi could walk at his side. He still refused to look at his partner's face though. "I can't do anything… I can't help you. I… I'm useless."

Yuugi made an indignant noise.

Yami turned around, finally able to look at his face.

"That's not true!" Yuugi cried, and his free hand joined his other, the two squeezing Yami's. "You're not… You're not useless! If it wasn't for you..." he faltered, and looked down, suddenly looking ashamed. "...If you weren't there, then I would… I probably would have given up..." He sighed, and laid one hand on Yami's chest, as if trying to feel his beating heart. "You're not useless."

Yami, though he was still reeling from the shock of Yuugi's revelation, shook his head. "I am," he affirmed again. "I just stay by your side, and don't do anything. I can't touch the beasts, I can't fight, I can't do anything. I mean, even shadows don't work in these dungeons and—" he would have continued to ramble, if Yuugi didn't stop him.

"No. You're not useless," he said calmly, conviction making his eyes shine. "You said it; you're always there. You're always helping me. Whether it's with quests, or with dungeons." (Yami wasn't convinced.) "For example, you warn me when a zombie is coming toward me, or you help me find new strategies, or—" he cut himself off, and sighed. He tugged at Yami's hand. "You don't have to feel like that, Yami. You don't have any obligations, and you have already done more than enough."

Yami breathed out. "I..." He stopped, and nodded. "It's your point of view," he whispered after a while, "but it's not mine. I still… feel powerless."

Yuugi nodded, looking a little upset. "Yeah," he agreed. "And, it's not what I want, but it's what you feel, and I won't force you to feel otherwise." He tugged on Yami's hand again. "Let's go home."

 **Increased closeness with your** _**Other Self**_ **.**

* * *

"Oh!" Yuugi suddenly exclaimed, as he was putting a towel on his wet hair, having just gotten out of the shower. Yami looked at him curiously. "I remember now! I had this skill about Instant Dungeon that, I think, created ones…?" He tilted his head in thoughts. "Um, wait, I'll check."

 **[ID Create (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]**  
Used to create instant dungeons.  
Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.

"Here!" he cheered, and smiled at Yami, who automatically smile back.

The smile disappeared soon though, as Yami peered at the window, laying a hand on Yuugi's arm. "What do you think would happen? Would it create zombies again?" He frowned. "As horrible as it feels to say that… maybe you should test it. It could help you train. And so, if there is anything stronger than zombies that comes in the future, you— we won't be completely powerless."

Yuugi nodded, and his smile brightened. "Alright." He hummed a little. "Still, we can't keep just doing that. Except for the dungeons, is there any way to train? Sports?"

Yami shrugged, and intertwined his fingers with Yuugi, whose face brightened again. "We could begin with something simple, like running, or reading— consuming a lot of books. It could help upgrade your stats, like doing your homework does."

Yuugi nodded in agreement, and, leaving one hand linked with Yami's, used his other hand to continue drying his hair.

* * *

[ file 22 ]

* * *

"Agh! My clothes...!"

Yami gave Yuugi an amused look, and chuckled a bit when Yuugi pouted at him. "How and when did you manage to tear your clothes?" He bent down to look at a shirt's sleeve that had been torn apart. "When we were in a dungeon? When you were running around? Or is it just a normal occurrence?" He laughed as Yuugi's pout grew.

"I don't know," Yuugi admitted sheepishly, after a moment. "And I'm not that clumsy," he pouted again, which made Yami chuckle again. He turned back to his clothes, before tilting his head up in thoughts. "I wonder if we have anything to sew..." He got up, and made a stop sign to Yami. "Wait a second, I'm going to search something."

Yami nodded, and sighed, watching Yuugi walk out of the room. He looked down at the torn clothes for a moment, and, becoming bored, floated over to Yuugi's bookshelf.

He had already read some books with Yuugi, and he was curious about the other books. He wondered what kind of books Yuugi liked to read; books about games? Yami laughed at his own thought. It would be so like Yuugi – though Yami probably shouldn't say anything about that, since he was sure he too would love having books about games.

"Yami?" He turned around, and smiled, floating back to Yuugi's side. He was holding a gray box.

"What is this?"

"Sewing tools!" Yuugi exclaimed excitedly. The box was full of colorful things that Yami didn't recognize. Yuugi gave a little chuckle. "To be honest, I don't really know what most of this is," he admitted, "but I know the basis, so it shouldn't be that hard!" he said as he took out a needle.

(He ended up piquing his fingers twenty nine times.)

(...At least, he obtained a new skill.)

* * *

**You obtained a status effect.**

**[Injured]**  
You have been hurt, and your injury is quite grave.  
You may want to heal that.  
-70HP

Yuugi winced, and looked up at his health bar. "Oh," he whispered, and gripped his aluminum bat tighter. He saw Yami frown, but since he didn't say anything, Yuugi concentrated on the numerous zombies again.

* * *

Yuugi opened the first-aid kit. " **Observe**."

 **[First aid kit]**  
This will cure the status effect [Injured].  
This contains: 2 absorbent compress dressings (5 x 9 inches), 25 adhesives bandages, 1 adhesive cloth tape (10 yards x 1 inch), 5 antibiotic ointment packets (1 gram), 5 antiseptic wipe packets, 2 packets of aspirin (81mg each), 1 blanket, 1 breathing barrier (one-way valve), 1 instant cold compress, 2 pair of non-latex gloves (large), 2 hydro-cortisone ointment packets (1g each), scissors, 1 roller bandage (3 inches wide), 1 roller bandage (4 inches wide), 5 sterile gauze pads (3 x 3 inches), 5 sterile gauze pads (4 x 4 inches), oral thermometer, 2 triangular bandages, tweezers, first aid instruction booklet.  
You can use this [First aid kit] 6 more times.

**Do you want to use this [First aid kit]?  
Y/N**

Yuugi gaped at the long list, before shaking his head. He clicked on _yes_.

At his side, Yami was oddly silent.

As Yuugi's injury healed and disappeared, Yami finally spoke up; "I didn't know that you could get hurt this seriously."

His voice was strained, and Yuugi looked at him worriedly.

Yami breathed out, and looked up at the ceiling. "I just never… Your injuries always healed up immediately, and you didn't seem to feel anything, so… I just assumed that, even though your health points decreased, you didn't feel it." He continued to stare at the ceiling, avoiding Yuugi's eyes.

Yuugi took his partner's hand gently. "It's alright, Yami," he reassured. "It doesn't really hurt. Well, it does, but only very briefly. It disappears as soon as it comes," he tugged on Yami's hand, and smiled when his partner looked at him. "It's alright," he repeated.

Yami didn't look convinced, but he nodded.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**[Basic Healing (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]  
** Allows the user to heal injuries, and restore health points.

"Oh, I should probably upgrade that." He caught Yami's horrified look, and hurriedly added: "Not only for me, but also for other people."

Though he still looked shaken, Yami relaxed, and tentatively smiled, and squeezing his hand tightly, as if he was afraid Yuugi would disappear.

* * *

[ file 23 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]**  
All Night Solo Live: Protect yourself and your friends!  
Souzouji wants you to sell tickets for his All Night Solo Live.  
Only inconvenient: this All Night Solo Live can make people sick, and can also make your eardrums explode.  
He may try to harm your friends.  
He will want to harm Hanasaki Tomoya if he learns that he has given you all his tickets.  
Time Limit: 3 days.  
Completion award: 5000 EXP. ¥30,000.  
Increased closeness with Hanasaki Tomoya.  
Completion failure: Decreased closeness with Hanasaki Tomoya.  
Decreased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Decreased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Decreased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Title earned: Victim.  
Decreased reputation with School.  
**Y/N**

"...This will happen every time," Yuugi affirmed, and clicked the _yes_ button. He got up, yawning. Yami was already at his side, smiling happily.

**You have two known possible routes:**

**[Route one]**  
Hanasaki Tomoya will be bullied, but you won't be bullied as much as in the second route.  
To do that route, you have to avoid taking the tickets from Souzouji himself, and take Hanasaki's tickets when he proposes them to you.

 **[Route two]**  
Hanasaki Tomoya won't be bullied, but Souzouji will try to hurt you twice as much.  
To do that route, you have to take the tickets Souzouji gives you, and approach Hanasaki to take all his tickets, when you are sure Souzouji won't be able to see.

**Which will you choose?**

Yami sighed. "I guess I don't even need to ask which one you'll chose."

Yuugi grinned at him, unrepentant. 

"Guessed as much," Yami whispered, hiding his own smile.

* * *

"Wow," Yami breathed, as Yuugi and him came aboard the school-bus. "There are so many people today." He took Yuugi's hand, and helped him through the mass of people – though he cringed each time he phased through someone. "I don't think there any any open seats."

Yuugi nodded.

"Oh!" Yuugi suddenly exclaimed, looking at a boy not too far away.

Yami stopped in his tracks, and turned to him.

"That's Hanasaki-kun, from my class," Yuugi explained, whispering. "I didn't notice until now that we took the same bus..." Louder, he called, "Good morning, Hanasaki-kun!" and waved, smiling.

Yami blinked at the other boy, remembering his name from the quest alert.

Said boy turned his head toward them (well, toward Yuugi… but it was almost the same, anyway), and just stared for a moment. Finally, he nodded, and – maybe Yami had imagined it, but – his lips quirked up a little. He soon turned back to the book in his hands.

Yuugi's smile widened, and he continued his route toward a free spot.

Yami continued to look at Hanasaki for a moment, before following Yuugi. "What kind of person is he?" he asked, and helped Yuugi stay upright when the bus suddenly came to a stop (and made most people stumble and almost fall). "I don't remember even seeing him in your class."

That made Yuugi giggle. "That's because you were completely fascinated with what we're currently learning – and I never saw anyone that enthusiastic about basic Japanese before." He was almost at the end of the bus, and there still wasn't any free spot. "We have never spoken that much, so I don't know much about him." He gave a contemplative hum. "In class, he stays quiet and discreet. I have never seen him with friends either."

Finally, they reached the end of the bus, which was strangely empty. This was easily explained by all the noises coming from the back. It came from a teenage boy, who was listening to some extremely loud music with a headphones

Yuugi _oh_ -ed. Yami sent him a questioning look. " **Observe**."

 **[Karaoke Monster]**  
[Souzouji Kenta]  
[Karaoke Master]  
Lv8  
HP: 400/400 MP: 300/300  
Domino High School's resident karaoke master.  
He occasionally holds all-night live karaoke sessions that elicit screams from listeners.  
He wants to force Yuugi to sell tickets to his All Night Solo Live Show. He has already forced Hanasaki to take some.

Yami frowned. "That's him?" he questioned – though he already knew the answer.

Yuugi nodded slightly, eyes fixed on Souzouji. After a moment, he glanced up at Yami, who only sighed.

"Go ahead," Yami said, almost tiredly, though there was no disguising the fondness in his voice. "I can't force you not to do it, anyway."

Yuugi nodded, and stepped forward.

Immediately, Souzouji's eyes snapped open. "Wait just a second! Yuugi!" He stopped the stereo, and patted the seat next to him.

Yami's eyebrows rose.

"Hey! There's a seat open here, take a load off!"

Yuugi sent Yami a look – he only shrugged, so Yuugi went to sit.

Souzouji seemed surprised, apparently not having expected Yuugi to do as he said. "So it's really you, Yuugi! I've been meaning to chat with you..." He smirked. "I'll be holding one of my 'All Night Solo Live' shows soon! How'd you like to come along and hear my magnificent voice?"

Yuugi tilted his head back, as if he was trying to think.

Yami knew better; he sighed. "He sure has an ego," he said jokingly to Yuugi, whose lips twitched up.

Souzouji continued, still smirking. "Now then, Yuugi!" He took out tickets – they seemed poorly done, as if handmade. "I want you to handle these ten tickets to the Solo!" He presented them to Yuugi, almost thrusting them in Yuugi's face. "Heh… for a low price of ¥2,000, a person could come hear my singing voice!" While Yami scoffed at the price, Souzouji laughed loudly, which attracted some looks from the other passengers. "Sell a few, and make sure to get lots of girls!"

Yuugi took the tickets without a word, and continued to look at Souzouji with that calm stare of his – he probably didn't realize how unnerving it was.

Souzouji seemed to finally realize that Yuugi wasn't intimidated, and, taking a good look at his 'victim,' sweat broke out on his forehead.

Yami laughed.

Souzouji soon got his confidence back, and he cracked his knuckles loudly. "The party's in three days… but that's alright… if the tickets aren't sold out by then, you know what'll happen…" he threatened, giving Yuugi an evil look, which promised worlds of pain if Yuugi didn't do what he asked.

Yuugi just blinked, nodded, and – obviously not knowing what to do – got up and walked away.

Souzouji stared, incredulous.

Yami laughed.

("You need to work on your exits." Yuugi pouted, but didn't answer.)

* * *

"Waah!" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking at Yuugi's lunch with amazed eyes. "This— who made this?!"

Yuugi stared at his friend for a moment, frowning in puzzlement. "Um… me?" he replied hesitantly, sending a quick glance at the equally puzzled Yami. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Y-you made it?" Honda asked, eyes flickering between Yuugi and his lunch.

Yuugi's frown deepened. "Well… yeah…?" He looked down at his lunch, suddenly self-conscious. Was it really that bad?

Yami laid a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at Yuugi's lunch too, a frown also on his face. They discreetly (in Yuugi's case at least) exchanged a look.

Yuugi turned faced his friends again. "What's wrong?"

"O-oh," Jounouchi shook his head, now staring at Yuugi. He leaned back in his seat, still looking quite shocked. "I just… didn't expect that of you, Yuugi."

Said boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought your grandpa, or your parents, did your bento for you…" Jounouchi seemed to hesitate, "But, anyway, that's not really what's… Yuugi, do you plan on being a cook later on?"

Yuugi shook his head, which made Jounouchi and Honda's eyes go wide again. "No, I think I'll just take care of Kame Game Shop later. Why do you ask?" He sent a quick glance to Yami, who seemed to have understood what was troubling Jounouchi and Honda so much.

Yami just stared back mischievously, a grin already forming on his lips.

Honda and Jounouchi exchanged a look. "It's nothing, Yuug'," Jounouchi said after a moment. "A-anyway, what are all those things?" He gestured to Yuugi's bento.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, these are tsuke-age," he pointed to the fish cakes, "those are octopus sausages," he pointed to the cute little octopus, "these are tako-yaki," he pointed to the grilled octopus dumplings, "this is obviously just rice, and," he opened another box, that was much smaller than the other, "these are cinnamon cookies – I wanted to try something new." He looked up at his friends – who were quite obviously drooling at the food – and smiled gently. "Do you want some?"

"Yes!" Yuugi laughed at his friends' eagerness, and pushed his boxes forward, letting his friends eat.

Noticing Yami staring at the food, he made a note to add those dishes to Yami's 'to-do' (or 'to-eat', in this case) list.

* * *

"Hanasaki-kun," Yuugi called, walking toward Hanasaki, who looked at him curiously – almost warily. "There's something I wanted to talk about," he pointedly looked around.

Hanasaki nodded silently, and walked toward a more secluded spot, looking at Yuugi expectantly when they reached it.

Yami was behind them, looking around in case Souzouji approached.

"It's about Souzouji-san," Yuugi announced bluntly, which made Hanasaki flinch and look down. "Did he give you any ticket?"

Hanasaki hesitated, but nodded. "Yes..." He fished them in his pockets, and presented them to Yuugi. "W-why…?"

"Oh," Yuugi smiled gently, understanding his wariness. "It's just that Souzouji-san changed his mind; he doesn't want to do it that day anymore." He looked to the side, as if thinking about something. "I heard it was something about a family member coming home, or something of the like."

Hanasaki nodded slowly, his face gaining a hopeful look. "Does it mean that…?" he trailed off, looking at the tickets. "...That I don't need to sell those anymore?"

Yuugi nodded, still smiling gently. "Yes, that's it." He held out his hand, and took Hanasaki's tickets. "Thank you, Hanasaki-kun. I won't bother you any more." He made a move to leave, but stopped. "Ah, and I would recommend avoiding Souzouji-san for the moment; he isn't really in a good mood… his All Night Solo Live show got canceled, after all." He walked away.

Hanasaki stared at his back.

("You need to work on your lies." Yuugi pouted, but didn't answer.)

( **You chose Route two!**

 **[Route two]**  
Hanasaki Tomoya won't be bullied, but Souzouji will try to hurt you twice as much.  
To do that route, you have to take the tickets Souzouji gives you, and approach Hanasaki to take all his tickets, when you are sure Souzouji won't be able to see.)

* * *

Yuugi opened the door slightly, and whispered, "Illusion." He closed the door as soon as he did. He took some steps back, and waited.

"Do you think it'll work?" Yami questioned, glancing around warily.

Yuugi shrugged. "I think so. I mean, he wasn't as bad as the others; maybe he doesn't realize that using his voice like that hurts others..." He sighed at Yami's look. "I don't know. I hope it'll work."

Yami nodded slightly, and fell silent.

* * *

The door opened violently, and Souzouji came out, looking tired. His features were more lax, and the constant frown on his face had disappeared. He seemed slightly worried though.

Yuugi, seeing that Souzouji didn't notice him, stepped forward to make his presence known.

Souzouji jumped in surprise, and whirled around. "Y-Yuugi!" he yelped. "O-oh, um, I was err, waiting for you," he finished, looking even more worried and tense now. "Ehm, e-enter…?" He stepped to the side, letting the place for Yuugi to enter the room. "I-is anyone else coming?"

Yuugi winced, and looked down. "Sorry," he said, half-truthfully. "I didn't manage to sell any of your tickets."

"Oh," Souzouji shrugged, avoiding Yuugi's gaze. "T-that's alright… Um..." he hesitated, and finally looked at Yuugi in the eyes. "Is there any song you want to…?" Yuugi shook his head, smiling. "Alright, I-I'll choose one first…" Souzouji turned around, turning on the karaoke equipment.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest Alert]**  
All Night Solo Live: Protect yourself and your friends!  
Souzouji wants you to sell tickets for his All Night Solo Live.  
Only inconvenient: this All Night Solo Live can make people sick, and can also make your eardrums explode.  
He may try to harm your friends.  
He will want to harm Hanasaki Tomoya if he learns that he has given you all his tickets.

 **You received 5,000 EXP.**  
**You received ¥30,000.**  
 **Increased closeness with Hanasaki Tomoya.**

**You managed not to hurt Souzouji Kenta!**   
**Bonus Reward:**   
**You received 1,000 EXP.**   
**You received ¥20,000.**   
**Increased closeness with Souzouji Kenta!**

**You managed to keep Hanasaki from being hurt!**   
**You received 3,000 EXP.**   
**You received ¥20,000.**   
**Increased closeness with Hanasaki Tomoya.**

**Your level went up by 1.**

Yuugi's smile widened, and he discreetly linked his fingers with Yami.

Yami squeezed back.

* * *

[ file 24 ]

* * *

"You're lying."

"No, I swear it's the truth! Souzouji was being all gentle and all, and he was singing, like, normally! Like everyone does!"

"As if he could ever do that. Aren't you the one who complained about him making too much noise before?"

"Ugh, I swear it's the truth. And, anyway, haven't you seen him recently? He's gone all kind – well, not really kind, but… gentler. Ugh, well, you get what I mean."

"...No…?"

"Excuse me," Hanasaki interrupted. The two students jumped in surprise, probably not having noticed him there. "Did something happen to Souzouji-san?" he asked quietly.

The students looked at each other. Finally, the one who had first begun to talk about Souzouji began to speak again, "Uh, well… You know about those All Night Solo Live he does, right?"

Hanasaki nodded – but hadn't Yuugi-chan said that Souzouji hadn't done it that night? He paled.

"Well, this night, he did one as usual."

Hanasaki paled further.

"And – I was there, so I know what I'm talking about – he was all… kind and everything. He was with, err, Yuugi-chan, and, like, they had _fun_." The student nodded to himself, as if reassuring himself. "Fun with Souzouji – like, can you believe it? Yuugi-chan was happy and all."

Hanasaki frowned in puzzlement.

The other student laughed, "Maybe Yuugi-chan managed to influence Souzouji, and he became like Ushio."

The first student nodded, grinning. "I think that's it," he said more seriously. "I mean, when Souzouji first came in, he was the same as usual, but soon after Yuugi-chan arrived, he became, like you said, like Ushio. Well, not really, more like, a friend or something, not an admirer." He nodded again.

Hanasaki looked down, thoughtful. "I see, thank you," he whispered after a while, and walked out of the classroom.

He needed to know what had happened. Maybe Yuugi-chan's friends knew…?

* * *

"Um, J-Jounouchi-kun…?"

Jounouchi turned around, and fixed his stare on a boy standing there. He was a lot smaller than Jounouchi, around Yuugi's height – and where was Yuugi? Jounouchi hadn't seen him yet. He had short, light hair, and wore glasses. He looked familiar; maybe he was in Jounouchi's class? "Yeah? Who are you?"

"I-I'm Hanasaki Tomoya," he replied after a moment. "Um, I wanted to ask you something… It's about Yuugi-kun."

Jounouchi tensed.

"Um, d-do you know what happened with Souzouji-san and Yuugi-kun…?"

Jounouchi frowned in puzzlement, and shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Hanasaki seemed shocked. "Y-you didn't know…?"

"No," Jounouchi answered – had Yuugi gotten in trouble? "What happened?" he demanded.

Hanasaki hesitated for a moment. "I heard that he went to one of Souzouji-san's All Night Solo Live."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, and he jerked back in surprise.

"U-uh, b-but he wasn't hurt," Hanasaki reassured, eyeing him warily. "A-and, apparently, he… ' _cured_ ' Souzouji-san." Hanasaki looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't know much."

Jounouchi shrugged, trying not to let his distress show on his face. "It's alright." He was about to add more, but he stopped himself before he even opened his mouth – Hanasaki had just said he didn't know much, so was useless to even try.

He would have to talk about this with Yuugi later.

And he had to tell Honda – and... _maybe_ Anzu, too.

* * *

[ file 25 ]

* * *

Yuugi stopped in his cooking, and Yami looked at him after a moment. "What's wrong?" he questioned, eyeing his partner worriedly.

His partner sighed. "It's nothing much; it's just that..." he trailed off, and sighed again. "I… I'm feeling guilty," he caught Yami's confused face, and continued, "about not telling my friends." He turned around, and faced his partner. "I mean, we're friends, and we're supposed to rely on each others. A-and, I'm not doing any of it."

Yami laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to appear comforting, even though he felt as unsure as Yuugi probably did. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out; he didn't know what to say. He wanted Yuugi to be safe, and maybe his friends could protect him if they knew – better than Yami could, or at least for now.

(And he hoped that, one day, he'd be able to protect Yuugi all by himself, that, one day, he'd be all Yuugi needed.

However this day wasn't to come yet. Soon, maybe.)

But, those _friends_ had hurt Yuugi before; Jounouchi and Honda had bullied Yuugi, and Anzu – Yami didn't really know what to make of Anzu, as he hadn't seen her interact with Yuugi much. So Yami didn't know if he could trust them entirely. Yuugi had forgiven them though, so Yami – who trusted Yuugi's judgment completely – guessed he had to forgive them too. As Yuugi had said, they probably regretted it.

"What would you do?" Yuugi asked, snapping Yami out of his thoughts. He looked troubled, looking at the shiitake soba he was cooking, deep in thought.

Yami didn't dare voice out his answer; he didn't know. He didn't remember ever having friends, the only thing he had was Yuugi, and Yuugi was his partner.

He stayed silent, and just gazed at his partner sadly.

Yuugi looked up at him, and, after scrutinizing him for a time, smiled. "I know," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. He tenderly took Yami's hand, and laced their fingers together. "I understand," and it seemed he truly did, his eyes shining. "It's alright, Yami. I won't tell them, for now. I know that you're not ready, not yet; and I'll wait forever if I have to." (Yami's eyes felt moist.) "It's not only my secret either, so I don't have the right to tell without your agreement, anyway," he finished on a lighter tone.

Yami blinked rapidly, and slowly nodded. "Y-yeah." He looked down at their linked hands.

**Increased closeness with your Other Self.**

**Your bond with your Other Self has deepened.  
You are still partner, but closer.**

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

"Hey Masaki, want to hang out after school?"

"Sure! Where do you guys want to go?"

"Uh, we were thinking about going to the karaoke. Are you alright with that?"

"Yup!"

Yuugi watched longingly as the group of students walked out of the classroom, all chatting and laughing together. They probably weren't all friends – it was the first time Yuugi saw the lot of them together like that.

He straightened in his seat, eyes fixated on the students, until no one was there anymore. When he was finally alone in the classroom, he slumped in his seat. Letting his head fall on his desk, he sighed.

Yuugi wished he could join them.

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

Yuugi looked down at the 15 tickets in his hands, and sighed. "This way, only one person will have a bad time..." he whispered to himself."

"..."

"..."

"Aibou...? Have you forgotten about me?"

"...whoops…?"

* * *

[ ERROR ]

* * *

"Here you go, oba-san." Yuugi smiled at the old lady, who smiled back at him.

"Thank you, my boy." She patted his arm gently. "You're really kind."

**You have received a new title.**

**[Goody Two Shoes]**  
Obtained by helping people.  
You are especially helpful and kind, and everyone around you notices it!  
Some people may think that you are naive, but are you really?

Yuugi's smile twitched.

Yami burst out laughing.


	5. four – escaped prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me.

"It's nothing."

* * *

[ file 26 ]

* * *

Yuugi looked pensively at his own hands for a while, before he looked up.

Yami, stopping his game, eyed him worriedly.

"Say Yami," Yuugi suddenly began, turning a little to catch Yami's eye, "what are you able to feel right now?"

Yami's eyebrows shot up. "What I am able to feel…?" He looked away, as Yuugi's gaze became too much to bear. "I… Why would you want to know that?"

Thankfully, Yuugi kept silent about Yami avoiding the real question – though he did give Yami a worried look, which made his heart (not really, he didn't have one) squeeze painfully in guilt. "Well, I already told you about finding a real body for you, right?"

Yami nodded, his (not) heart squeezing painfully again.

"It might take some time to find one, so in the meantime, we could work on making you a replacement; a corporeal form that would allow you to be seen, to feel and to be felt – and anything that comes with it." He nodded to himself, looking lost in thoughts.

Yami tried to ignore how his (not) heart was threatening to burst.

Yuugi continued. "And it would be good to know what to concentrate on. I mean, I already know that you're able to see – but maybe your perception is a bit off? Or maybe you don't see colors as others do? I know that you're able to move, but that's because you can float above the ground. But maybe you're also able to go through the ground, and maybe you're able to go to the center of Earth or, I don't know, go to space." Yuugi sent him a glance, and he smiled. "Well, I'm saying all that, but it's also because I want to know more about you," he admitted, unknowingly giving one last, finishing blow onto Yami's poor heart.

Said spirit let his head fall backward, looking at the ceiling silently. "Aibou," he whispered after a moment, sensing Yuugi's growing alarm. "You're the kindest person I've ever met," which, really, wasn't telling much, considering that Yami hadn't met that many people yet.

Yuugi giggled lightly, and his hand snaked its way to grab one of Yami's own. "If you say so."

* * *

[ file 27 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]**  
The Escaped Prisoner: Protect yourself and your friends!  
An escaped prisoner, nicknamed 777, has escaped from Domino City's prison.  
He may try to harm you and your friends, if you are here when he arrives at Domino City.  
Time Limit: 1 week.  
Completion award: 7,000 EXP. ¥50,000.  
Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Increased reputation with Domino City.  
Title earned: Savior.  
Completion failure: Death of Masaki Anzu.  
Injury of Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Injury of Honda Hiroto.  
**(You can't refuse this quest.)**

"...Death?" Yuugi whispered, paling.

Yami, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, seemed as horrified as Yuugi felt. "Aibou," he began after a moment, probably trying to sound reassuring – it didn't work, it sounded like something was stuck in his throat and kept him from talking normally. "We will get through this," he reassured. "And this is just an escaped prisoner—you fought zombies!"

Yuugi shook his head. "Maybe… But those zombies aren't about to attack my friends, a-and…" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"But you will protect them!" _And I will protect you._

Yuugi seemed to hear the unsaid promise, as he weakly smiled up at his partner. Yami's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Thank you."

* * *

**You have two known possible routes:**

**[Route one]**  
Your friends will die, but you won't be put in danger.  
To do that route, you have to avoid hanging out with your friends.

 **[Route two]**  
Your friends will still be in slight danger, but you will be put in danger.  
To do that route, you have to hang out with your friends after school.

**Which will you choose?**

(It went unsaid that Yuugi chose the second route.)

* * *

"What will I do, anyway?" Yuugi asked, that evening.

Yami turned toward him curiously. "What do you mean? Won't you do what you always do?"

Yuugi shook his head as soon as the words left Yami's lips.

"What changed?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Well, that person – 777-san – isn't like the others. At all." He paused, and – before Yami could ask what he meant – he continued, "While the ones before were violent and… _bad_ , they never did something as terrible as killing. 777-san did." He gave Yami a quick glance, a frustrated sigh threatening to escape his lips. "They were _bad_ , but 777 is _evil_."

Yami nodded slowly, now looking even more worried. "He is more dangerous then," he assumed. "But isn't there the possibility that he accidentally killed?"

Yuugi shook his head, the frustrated sigh finally leaving him. "I thought of that too, but, considering 777-san killed guards as he was escaping, it's very probable he did it willingly. And, even if at the beginning he didn't mean to hurt anyone, he did while he was escaping." He looked up at Yami with serious, determined eyes that made Yami's breath leave him. "I believe that anyone and everyone can be forgiven, but that's only if they truly regret what they did wrong. I still haven't met 777-san, so I can't decide yet."

Yami was silent for a while, quietly accepting Yuugi's point of view and thoughts, and trying to adapt his own to them. "You could use a Shadow Game. If that 777 guy is really dangerous, you can't take any risk."

Yuugi sighed. "I considered using one, but… I'm not sure." Another sigh escaped his lips.

Humming in thoughts, Yami looked up at the ceiling. "Why not do it as anyone else would? You could simply trap the prisoner and call the police." He smiled gently at his partner. "You don't have to do this alone."

The tension in Yuugi's shoulders disappeared, and he slumped a little, obviously relieved. "Yeah. I'm glad," he breathed, and returned Yami's smile. "Thank you, Yami."

* * *

"Excuse me boy, could you hold this leash for a moment?"

"O-oh, sure!" Yuugi agreed awkwardly, wondering why a complete stranger was asking him that. He guessed it was something with the Goody Two Shoe title he now had (even though he hadn't activated it?).

"...Leash?" Yami whispered, his arms crossed. The faint crease in between his eyebrows told Yuugi that he was deep in thought. "Maybe you could use something like that on 777," he said, his eyes flickering between Yuugi and the leash. "To restrain him."

Yuugi thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah... you're right." He offered Yami a brief smile. "I'll see if I have any skill like that - and if I don't, I'll just have to create it."

* * *

Almost as soon as the bell rang, Jounouchi yawned and got up, stretching. "Aaah… It's over! It's over!" he cheered. He turned around to face Yuugi. "Hey, Yuugi, want to stop somewhere on the way home?"

Yuugi somehow managed to keep himself from flinching, and forced out a weak smile. "Yeah, okay!" he exclaimed as cheerily as he could – which wasn't really much, considering the looks he got from both Yami and Jounouchi. "Is Honda-kun coming?" he asked, just as said boy came in the classroom.

"Coming where?" Honda asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Yuugi tilted his head at Jounouchi in question, but the teen only shrugged helplessly. "Hmm," Yuugi hummed, thinking. "Oh, I know! Could we go to that new restaurant, Hamburger World?" He smiled, more truthful and excited now. "Their hamburgers are famously good!" And he wanted to know if it was worth bringing Yami over – once he had a body.

"You really like hamburgers, eh?" Jounouchi teased, ruffling Yuugi's hair. "Okay!"

"I'm in!" Honda exclaimed, glad he was able to spend more time with his friends.

"Uh, umm… Yuugi..." Anzu called from her desk.

Yuugi turned toward her in question.

"About that Burger World place..." She seemed hesitant.

Yuugi, noticing her hesitance, frowned lightly. "Do you want to go with us, Anzu?" he asked, smiling kindly.

Anzu seemed to freeze at that, a faint look of horror crossing her face.

Yuugi's frown deepened. "Anzu? Is there something wrong?"

"A-ah, um..." she stuttered.

Yami floated over to Yuugi's side. "Maybe you should use Observe," he proposed.

Yuugi faintly shook his head, and tapped his watch to say that he would explain later.

Yami nodded in understanding.

Anzu seemed to finally manage to find her words again. "I-it's that…. That place is unpleasant — a-and they're famous for serving terrible food! Really!" She fumbled for something else to say, "W-when they first opened, a bunch of their customers got real sick! You shouldn't go there!"

Yuugi tilted his head. He could easily tell this was a lie, and, to be honest, he felt a little hurt Anzu didn't tell him about what was wrong (weren't they friends?) – but he could understand, Anzu must have had a good reason.

"Really? Where did you hear about that?" he asked, playing along. But, after seeing Anzu's panicked expression come back at his question, he hurried to say something else; "Then I guess we'll go to the Calorie Burger in front of the station!" He smiled reassuringly at Anzu, who – even though she looked relieved – had her brows furrowed. "No can do!" he forced out, cheerily. He could see both Honda and Jounouchi sending him looks.

Anzu smiled, though she looked worried, for some reason. Her eyes were watching him with attention. That was strange, but Yuugi didn't think much of it. "Um, anyway, I can't go with you today. I've got stuff to do…" She paused, and continued on a lighter tone, "And besides… The teacher said that there's a criminal on the loose, and everyone should head straight home!"

Yuugi tensed as soon as the words left her lips, but he forced himself to calm down. "Y-yeah..." He looked down for a moment. "Does it mean you'll be careful, and go home right away?" he asked hopefully. Maybe it would mean Anzu would be safe.

"Uh," Anzu seemed surprised at his worry. "O-of course!"

Once again, Yuugi could tell this was a lie. His smile faltered.

Anzu, thankfully or not, didn't notice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi!" she sent over her shoulder, as she walked out of the classroom.

Yuugi watched her leave quietly.

Yami laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yuugi..." Jounouchi's voice called Yuugi away from his thoughts. "Lately, hasn't Anzu been acting strangely?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise. "Now that you mention it, we haven't gone home together in a while..."

"Maybe she has been going on _enjokousai_!" Honda exclaimed. (He hadn't noticed anything weird about Anzu – but then again, he didn't hang out with her as much as Yuugi and Jounouchi did.)

"Eh?" Yuugi looked at him oddly. "Enjo… kousai…?" He seemed puzzled for a moment.

Jounouchi hurried to explain it to him. "Well, a girl finds a rich old man, and they go to a Love Hotel and—"

Yuugi cut him off before he could finish, his cheeks tainted red. "Anzu wouldn't do that kind of stuff!" he half-shrieked in embarrassment. "Not willingly," he muttered after a moment. He hoped she wouldn't do that – he hoped she didn't have to do that.

"I know!" Honda exclaimed, his face brightened with a large smile. "We shall carry out operation 'Follow Anzu'!"

Both Yami and Yuugi sighed.

* * *

"Look, she's going into a building!"

"The rich old man is waiting there!"

"In there?!"

"But it's… Burger World."

"What the…?"

The three (four, technically) approached the door slowly.

As soon as they were a meter away from the door, it opened, and a waitress appeared, taking a pause. It… It was Anzu. "Hello, and welcome! Three seats? I'll seat you in.." She seemed to realize just they were, as her voice faltered. "Just… a… sec..."

There was a moment of silence, where the three all stared at Anzu.

Yuugi hurried to say anything before she could come to any false conclusion. "Ah, Anzu! Sorry about that – they wanted to follow you, and I probably should have protested more."

She still seemed frozen, horror slowly making itself known across her face.

"Was this why you didn't want us to come? It's alright, we," he sent a quick glance to Honda and Jounouchi (and Yami, even though that wasn't necessary, as he knew Yami would keep Anzu's secret if she wanted him to), "we will keep it a secret," he promised. "Right?" he looked at his two (three) other friends once again. They quickly nodded their agreement.

**Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.**

"A-ah..." Anzu seemed bewildered. "U-um, thank you, Yuugi… and Jounouchi and Honda too." She offered a weak smile. "Um, anyway, I'll get you a place." She still looked shocked.

"I need the money," Anzu explained, as she served them burgers."After graduation, I'm going to America! And I'll need money!" Yuugi nodded in agreement – he had looked up the prices once, and, if Anzu planned to study in a big city, she really needed the money. "I'll study dancing in New York city! It's my dream!"

Yuugi's smile brightened, and he exchanged a quick look with Yami, who automatically smiled back.

"Don't laugh!" she warned, maybe mistaking Yuugi's happy and relieved smile for mockery.

"We're not laughing!" he reassured. "I'm glad to hear about it, and I hope you will be able to do it!" He shook his head with a smile, and rephrased his hope, "I'm sure you will be able to do it!"

Anzu smiled back, looking as happy as Yuugi felt.

**Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.**

"Alright!" she cheered. "Burgers?"

"Yes!" they all agreed.

Anzu walked away, a little skip in her steps.

Still, Yuugi couldn't help but worry; all his friends were here. Did it mean that 777 would come? He sent a worried look out the window.

Yami set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and offered him a brief – if worried – smile.

Yuugi couldn't find it in himself to smile back, the worry making his stomach knot and twist painfully. Still, he nodded faintly.

Anzu soon arrived with the burgers and sodas, still smiling. "Here you go!" She winked at them, before walking away.

Jounouchi quickly grabbed his burger, and bit into it. He made a noise. "It's good!" He grinned at his two other friends. "Come on, take yours!" Honda obliged, and, biting into his own burger, made the same pleased noise Jounouchi had produced.

Yuugi first grabbed his soda, trying to wet his dry throat. To not look suspicious, he then grabbed his burger, and took a small bite. Indeed, it was good, but not good enough to make Yuugi forget about 777. He glanced out the window, and almost choked on his burger.

A man with a gun (and 777 tattooed on his forehead) was there, slowly walking toward Burger World.

The world seemed to freeze, as Yuugi's breath left him. Panic momentarily gripped at his gut, before it evaporated into thin air. Most probably thanks to Gamer's Mind. Yuugi thanked whatever spirit or god had given him this Gamer's Mind ability.

A quick glance at Honda and Jounouchi reassured him that they weren't in immediate danger. As frustrating as it was, he couldn't stop 777 if he wasn't in a 2 meter radius. Maybe, one day, he would be able to do it even as people were kilometers away from him, but not right now.

"Mana rope doesn't reach that far," Yami confirmed, though it was useless, as they both knew it. It was a useless justification for their current inactivity.

Yuugi breathed out, slowly, and then breathed in.

"Welcome!" Anzu's voice froze him, and his head whipped around.

_No…!_

"One seat, or are you meeting someone?" It was 777, and Anzu was welcoming him.

Yuugi should have been more attentive.

"It's just me, but..." he could hear 777 mutter, faintly. He wasn't able to hear what followed, but as soon as those unheard words left his lips, he violently grabbed Anzu and, putting a hand over her mouth, pressed a gun against her temple. "Listen up! Make any noise and this chick gets it!" he yelled.

"Anzu!" Yuugi faintly heard Honda and Jounouchi cry out, over the pounding in his ears. A cold hand slipped into his own warm hand, squeezing in reassurance. He made a mental note to thank Yami for that.

It was decided, illusions wouldn't work on 777. He had to get the police to come.

Yells of panic rand around the restaurant, and before long, the criminal got angry. "All of you, shut up!" He shook the gun in his hand threateningly. "Heh, don't worry, I don't think I'll be staying long! I intend to eat and then get going! In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet!" he ordered to Anzu. She must have made a noise, because he glared at her, "Tch… Make another sound and I'll kill you!"

Yuugi's arm twitched, Yami's fingers tightened.

"I'll blindfold you with this ribbon!" He jerked the yellow ribbon in Anzu's hair away. "When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become more frightened, while being mute has the opposite effect! After all… before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold them?! Which reminds me, I was on Death Row, you know… heh, heh..."

"Damn that guy…!" Jounouchi cursed, but Yuugi could barely hear him.

He was trying to gauge the distance between him and 777, and trying to decide whether yes or no it was worth the risk to run toward him. The maximum distance was 2 meters.

The customers (and the employees) were all forced to stand up, in front of 777. Yuugi didn't have the occasion to use Mana Rope.

"Now then… Bring whatever I want!" 777 demanded, sounding a little like a petulant child in that way. "Who should do it… The weak-lookin' shrimp!" he pointed his gun toward Yuugi. "Yeah, you!"

Relief filled Yuugi, who almost burst out in a full-out smile. He could feel Honda and Jounouchi's worried gazes, but he didn't dare look at them, afraid they would be able to see his happiness at being chosen. Yami, the 'lucky' one, didn't even have to hide his relief.

"Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me, and this chick dies!" he threatened, once again waving his gun around like it was a toy. "Bring me some booze! And some smokes! "Lucky Stripe! Bring me only that brand! Haha!" No one knew why he was laughing, and no one cared.

Thankfully, Yuugi quickly found what 777 had asked for.

Trying to act scared and pitiful, he 'slowly' approached the prisoner's table (slowly meant not skipping over so that he could get over this quickly without anyone being hurt).

As he was almost there, Anzu got up. "Yuugi… You picked Yuugi?!"

He didn't know how she figured it out (probably the 'weak-looking shrimp' comment), but he really wished she hadn't.

"Yuugi! Get out of here before you get hurt!"

It was truly touching how much she cared for him, but he would have really, really preferred it if she had just stayed quiet while he was helping.

Thankfully, by now he was one step away from being in a 2 meters radius.

Just as 777 got up, his fist swinging and almost hitting Anzu, Yuugi muttered, "Mana Rope," and it was the end.

777 was frozen in his swinging, unable to move. His eyes were darting around, and Yuugi could see the panic in them. He hated doing this – he didn't know how terrifying being paralyzed like this could be, but he could imagine – he didn't have any other choice. 777 wasn't someone he could handle.

Yuugi sighed in relief, and, more confident now, advanced toward 777. He took the pistol from his hand, placed it on the table, and, silently getting handmade handcuffs out of his inventory (it had been so hard to do them), he reached over, and bind 777's hands behind his back. Satisfied, he pulled back.

He turned around, and shared a smile with Yami, high-fiving him – 777 was turned away from him, and the rest were all crouched, face down, so no one could see him.

Yuugi reached over to Anzu, who was looking really panicked, sweat visibly pouring over her face. Yuugi's heart pinched at that – if only he had been able to take care of 777 before this happened. Gently, he took off the blindfold.

Anzu's eyes fluttered open, and Yuugi smiled gently.

"Anzu," he greeted. "It's alright now," he reassured. Fishing into his pocket, he took out his cellphone, and quickly dialed the police's number. "Could you please tell everyone else they're safe now? Oh, and, um, I don't know what to do with the gun, so…?" He offered her one last smile, before turning around, and concentrating on the call, completely missing the half-amazed, half-horrified look on Anzu's face.

(Yami laughed, that _dork_.)

**Quest completed!**

**[Quest Alert]**  
The Escaped Prisoner: Protect yourself and your friends!  
An escaped prisoner, nicknamed 777, has escaped from Domino City's prison.  
He may try to harm you and your friends, if you are here when he arrives at Domino City.

 **You received 7,000 EXP.**  
**You received ¥50,000.**  
**Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.**  
**Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.**  
**Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**  
**Increased reputation with Domino City.**  
**Title earned: Savior.**

 **You managed not to hurt the escaped prisoner!**  
**Bonus Reward:**  
**You received 1,000 EXP.**  
**You received ¥20,000.**  
**Increased reputation with Domino City.**  
**Increased reputation with Police.**

 **You managed to keep your friends from being hurt!**  
**Bonus Reward:**  
**You received 4,000 EXP.**  
**You received ¥20,000.**  
**Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.**  
**Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.**  
**Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

**You and Masaki Anzu are now Close Friends!**

**You and Jounouchi Katsuya are now Close Friends!**

**You and Honda Hiroto are now Close Friends!**

**Your level went up by 1.**

Well, everything turned out alright!

* * *

Not everything turned out alright.

"You don't understand! You could have been seriously hurt! You could have _died_!" Anzu half-shrieked, half-scolded.

Yuugi nodded calmly. "I know." He understood Anzu's worries. He was sure if he had been in her place, he would have been even more worried.

"No, you clearly don't!"

"I do," he reassured. "But it was worth the risk. Anzu, if I hadn't intervened, he would have killed you."

She seemed even more horrified.

"Anzu..." Yuugi breathed.

"Y-you don't know that!" she protested, her brows furrowing even more. "He could have simply walked away after doing whatever he wanted!"

Yuugi shook his head. He obviously couldn't tell her about his Gamer ability – not now, not when he was still unsure; he had to talk with Yami about this – but he had to convince her. "He was on death row. He committed murder. Did you really think he would walk away and leave you alone?"

Anzu's shoulders slumped, and she looked down at the ground, defeated.

He sighed. "I'm not usually one to think like that – I believe everyone has a second chance – but 777-san clearly intended to kill you if anything went wrong with his plan." If drinking and smoking could be called a plan. "I couldn't let that happen."

Anzu sighed, and tiredly passed a hand through her hair. "Yeah..."

Yuugi smiled, hiding his worry. Was it already this late? "You must be tired… You should head home and get a good night's sleep, alright?"

Anzu nodded, watching him with tired and confused eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Anzu."

Maybe everything was alright, after all.

* * *

[ file 28 ]

* * *

There was something wrong, Jounouchi was sure of it.

It didn't make sense; how could someone as weak and fragile (sorry about that, Yuug') as Yuugi could handle a criminal like 777? How had Yuugi managed to take the gun away from him? How had he managed to handcuff him? How had he even managed to get handcuffs?

What was happening?

All those questions kept Jounouchi from concentrating on school, and, lost in thoughts, he didn't even notice school had ended until Honda shook him out of it. "Is there something wrong?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nah, not really." He looked around, but Yuugi was still at his desk, so not able to hear their conversation. "I was just thinking about, you know, what happened with that criminal. And how weird it was." Honda nodded in understanding.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, as Yuugi approached with a big smile.

He should include Anzu too.

* * *

"Aibou," Yami began, as he once again won at Tekken, "I'm ready."

Yuugi blinked at him. Ready for what? Another battle? No, it was probably something more important.

"If you wish to, you can tell your friends about..." Yami's voice faltered, before he coughed, and continued, "about your ability. A-and, and me too, if you wish to."

Yuugi gaped for a moment. It quickly formed into a gentle smile. "I'm glad." He gave a little chuckle. "Honestly, I wouldn't have known what to do if you didn't agree to tell them," he admitted.

And yet, he had reassured Yami that one time, hiding his own worries. Yami wished Yuugi could depend on him more.

"I was ready to wait, but I was still afraid that you would never agree," Yuugi said.

"I-I..." Yami shook his head. "I would never have been so selfish as to ask that out of you." Or at least, he hoped so. "Hiding such a secret from your close friends would have been terrible." If _he_ had to hide something like that from Yuugi… he would go insane.

Yuugi laughed again, and the sound warmed Yami's (non-existent) heart. "Then, it would also have been selfish to reveal that secret." He gave Yami a fond, soft and warm look. "I already told you, didn't I? This isn't only my secret, it's ours. I would never reveal it without your consent." He looked down at the PlayStation controller in his hands, passing his fingers over the edges. "Once again, I'm glad you're ready to tell them."

Yami gave a weak chuckle, though the happy smile on his face was obvious – and hurting his cheeks, which was stupid, considering he didn't even have a body. "Yeah. I'm glad too."

Yuugi hummed, and tilted his head, now staring at the ceiling. "Does it only concern the Gamer ability, or also your presence?"

Yami went silent for a while, so Yuugi, worried, turned to look at him.

Yami's smile had widened, to the point it was obvious it hurt, but it made Yuugi smile back without really knowing why. "Yami?"

"Both."

* * *

"Hey, Yuug', there's something I—we want to talk about."

Yuugi blinked, not having expected this. "Um, yes?" he hesitantly asked, frowning a little in puzzlement. "Is there something wrong?"

His friends exchanged looks. Anzu stepped forward. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private."

As his friends walked in front of him, searching for an empty classroom, Yuugi exchanged a worried look with Yami, who only shrugged.

"Did something happen, Yuug'?" Jounouchi asked, as soon as they were in an empty classroom.

Yuugi's puzzled frown deepened. "What… What do you mean?" Had he done something wrong? Why were they looking at him like that? They seemed… worried.

"Yuugi… What happened? Why did you change so suddenly?"

"Oh," Yuugi breathed in realization. "You mean… oh!" He gave a relieved laugh. "I thought it was something much graver than that." He looked up at them, and smiled gently. "Do you want me to explain?" The question wasn't even needed to be asked, but he still did.

"Yes," Anzu hurried to answer, "please."

Yuugi sent a quick glance toward Yami, who nodded, though he looked as nervous as Yuugi felt.

"Alright." He nodded to himself, trying to hide how he really felt to his friends – did he need to do that anymore? Could he finally be truthful now? "I know it will seem impossible, and you probably won't believe me as long as I don't show you evidence, but, please, let me finish my explanation first. Please?" He looked at them pleadingly.

"Of course!" Both Honda and Jounouchi agreed, with Anzu nodding more calmly at their side.

"Um, it began some months ago," he began, and swallowed. "One day, I woke up and… there were floating names above people's heads." He could see the incredulity on their faces, but as they didn't interrupt, he continued, now looking down. "At first, I thought I was just inventing it, but… it didn't go away. It never went away."

Yami grabbed his hand, and laced their fingers together – it was discreet though, as Yuugi's hand was hidden behind the cloth of his uniform.

"I tried to ignore it, but… some things happened, and..." He sighed, and paused.

A quick glance toward Yami made him continue; he wasn't the only one to be nervous.

"And then, I began receiving quests. The first one was… about the Puzzle. The second was about Ushio. The third was… um, I'll tell you later. The fourth was about the director – from the camera van, do you remember? The fifth was about Souzouji. And the most recent one was… It was about that escaped prisoner." He paused once again, and finally lifted his eyes, meeting his friends'. "About that… I'm sorry Anzu, I should have tried harder to protect you. Um, sorry." He bowed his head.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you want proof?" He didn't wait for their answers. " **Inventory** ," he called, and dragged out his favorite baseball bat out of said inventory. "There you go," he muttered, presenting the baseball bat to them.

Once again, there was a long moment of silence.

"Wow."

Yuugi's head snapped up.

Jounouchi was staring at the baseball bat in amazement, Anzu was gaping, and Honda was constantly shifting his gaze from Yuugi's face to the baseball bat he held.

"T-that's amazing," Jounouchi breathed, smiling widely.

Yuugi broke out in a relieved smile, his shoulders slumping. The grip of Yami's fingers relaxed as well.

"U-um," Honda began, frowning. He didn't look completely convinced. "B-but couldn't you have simply hid the bat and – ah, sorry," he stuttered, and looked away, blushing, when everyone stared at him.

"A-ah, no, it's alright," Yuugi reassured hurriedly. "I understand that it's very strange and unusual, and it's very hard to believe. To be honest, I didn't think you would believe me with just that, so..." he hesitated, and risked a glance at Yami, who was looking at him curiously. He knew that what he was about to do wouldn't please him – but he couldn't think of anything else right now. "I'll… give you another proof…?" He shuffled on his feet, and looked away. "Um, please don't panic."

He looked at his inventory again, and took out a knife. Warned one more time, "Once again, please don't panic," and cut his wrist. Immediately, the three gasped, and Yami's grip on his hand tightened to the point it was painful. Before they could truly panic, the wound disappeared. "There," he said, presenting them the clear skin on his wrist.

"Y-you…!" Anzu stuttered, red flushing her cheeks.

Yuugi blinked at her in puzzlement.

"Are you insane?!" she exploded.

He flinched, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why would you hurt yourself like that?!"

"U-um, well, it was to pro—"

"Even so! Didn't you have any other way to prove it?!"

Even Jounouchi and Honda were frowning at him. Had it really been wrong to cut himself like that? But it hadn't even hurt!

"Anzu, it doesn't even hurt anymore, and you saw how it heals up immediately, so, really, it's alright," he reassured. It _was_ alright.

"No, no, it's not," Yami voiced from his side.

Yuugi turned toward him, frowning and momentarily forgetting that he hadn't told his friends about Yami yet.

"Aibou," Yami whispered, his voice a bit desperate, and took his hand to his forehead. "Please don't do this again. Please don't hurt yourself pointlessly – please don't hurt yourself at all," he pleaded. "Please, take care of yourself."

"Ah," Yuugi yelped in realization. "Sorry, Yami, I didn't think that… I'm sorry."

Yami sighed, and rubbed Yuugi's knuckles gently. "It's alright. Just don't do it again."

Yuugi nodded in understanding.

"Um… Yuug'…?" Jounouchi's voice snapped him out of it, and he turned toward them curiously. "...Who are you talking to?"

He felt Yami flinch beside him. "Oh, right, sorry," he chuckled sheepishly. "I told you about the Puzzle, right?"

Their eyes immediately went to the pendant around his neck.

"Well, the quest I got about it… told me that there was a spirit locked inside. And ever since I finished the Puzzle and freed the spirit, he has stayed with me." He glanced at Yami, who despite the nervousness that made his shoulders tense, was smiling at him reassuringly. "I would show him to you, but… I'm still working on making him a body, so it will take some time."

They were still gaping at him.

Yuugi understood. "Ah, it's a lot to take in, right? It's alright if you don't believe me, or if you don't know how to answer. And I hope you will forgive me for hiding it for so long," he bowed once again.

' _What an angel!_ ' was the only thought on their minds.

**You received a new title.**

**[Angel]**  
Obtained by being the kindest, purest person your friends/family know.  
People cannot believe you exist.  
Your friends cannot believe they managed to get someone as kind and pure as you as a friend. Your family cannot believe they are linked to such a kind and pure person.  
How kind can a person get? Is there even someone out there as kind and pure as you?

"Heh?"

Yami snickered, the tension totally leaving him.

Yuugi sent him a quick glare. He quickly refocused on the others.

"U-um," he stuttered, and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks. "D-did any of you think I was, um, an… an angel…?" The blush grew and grew until it was covering the entirety of his face, and spread to his ears.

' _Busted!_ '

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

Yuugi took off his shoes as silently as he could, and deposited them next to his grandpa's, putting on his blue, warm slippers. He took a quick glance at the clock. It read 00:13. He hoped he wouldn't wake his grandpa by arriving so late.

As he was passing by the living room, the lights flickered on. He flinched in surprise, and whirled around. There was his grandpa. He didn't look particularly angry, but his face wasn't completely blank either. Instead, it was set in a worried expression.

Yuugi would have preferred seeing him angry.

"Yuugi? Why are you so late?"

"A-ah, um," he stuttered, and did his best not to avoid his grandpa's eyes. He wished he could be honest. "Sorry, it's just that I had a project, and my phone didn't work, and I couldn't leave them alone, and, um, sorry." He dropped his gaze to the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"Ah, it's alright, Yuugi." Yuugi really wished he would just be angry. "Yuugi," his grandpa called.

He looked up.

"What are those?" he questioned, gesturing to the dark marks on Yuugi's skin.

Ah.

(Why was his skin so easy to bruise?)

"It's nothing."

Yuugi wanted to puke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took me, like, one month to update.  
> But, guess what, i'm back bby. (not for long, baby)


	6. five – strange prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, the [ ? ] are 'resolutions' to the problems Yuugi has in the [ 00 ].

Wishes coming true? What for? He already had the Puzzle, didn't he?

* * *

[ file 29 ]

* * *

“Yuugi… Did you know about me working at Burger World?” Anzu asked quietly, as the two were waiting for Jounouchi and Honda.

Yuugi blinked at her in mild confusion, and sent a quick questioning look at Yami, who only shrugged helplessly. “Um… No. Why do you ask?”

Anzu shifted, playing nervously with one strand of hair. “It's because you didn't question me about it. Even though it was obvious you knew something was wrong.” She looked off to the side briefly, before smiling sheepishly at Yuugi. “Sorry about hiding it from you, Yuugi.”

He shook his head, also smiling. “Ah, it's alright. I was sure you had a good reason for not telling us, and I didn't want to force you,” he paused, remembering what else had happened. “And when I asked you if you wanted to come, you were uneasy. So I stopped.”

Anzu's mouth fell slightly open, ( _how kind can he get?_ she thought, but didn't dare pronounce it) but she nodded. “I… I see.” She was so glad she had such a friend, she was so thankful. She looked down at her hands for a moment, before fixing him with a determined stare. “I promise not to hide anything from you anymore.”

Yuugi blinked at her in surprise. “Ah, no it's alright. It's true that I would prefer it if you didn't hide anything too important from us – especially if this secret put someone else in danger – but it's alright if you have secrets.” He gave an uneasy laugh, and scratched his cheek. “I mean, I did hide the whole thing from you guys.” He paused, and after a moment of thinking, brightened, “But I make the same promise: if anything of the like happens again, I promise not to hide it from you guys!”

Anzu smiled back. “Thank you, Yuugi. And, also, thank you for believing in me when I said my dream – I knew you wouldn't laugh at it, but I was still afraid you wouldn't support me...” she trailed off, as Yuugi began to frown.

“Why wouldn't I? You are my precious friend; of course I would support you!” He gave her a bright smile, though a tinge of worry was still in his eyes, “Though if you start to plan for world domination… I'm not sure I'd be able to support you.” He gave an uneasy chuckle.

“Why would she ever wish for that?” Yami jokingly asked from his side. Yuugi's chuckles – could they be called giggles? – grew. “Jokes aside, aibou,” he continued more seriously, “there's something I've been wondering.”

Yuugi tilted his head at his partner. “What is it?”

“I forgot to address it before, but, why did you refuse to use observe on Anzu? Wouldn't it have been easier?” He looked puzzled, crossing his arms – though his arms were crossed most of the time, if they weren't laid on Yuugi's shoulders, or his fingers weren't intertwined with Yuugi's.

“Um, well, I don't really like using it on people – it invades their privacy,” Yuugi answered, effectively looking uneasy just by talking about doing it.

“Yuugi?” Anzu called, frowning worriedly at Yuugi. “Who… Oh! Um, what are you talking about?” She thankfully hadn't forgotten about Yami (Yuugi didn't dare imagine what a pile of angst Yami would have become if she had, that poor soul).

“Well, you see, I have this skill that allows me to, well, _observe_. And not just objects or monsters, but also people. And most of the time, it tells me more than necessary. For example, if I had used it on you that day” – the day he had arrested the escaped criminal – “it's almost certain I would have known you work for Burger World. Even without ever seeing you there.” He stared at the ground, looking ashamed.

“O-oh… Um… And you didn't use it on me…?” She hoped not – she was sure he hadn't, Yuugi wouldn't betray her privacy like that. No, he would never do that.

Yuugi hurriedly shook his head, paling a little. “I would never!” he exclaimed, and then calmed down. “Like I was saying to Yami, I don't like using it on people, as it invades their privacy.” He made eye contact with Yami, who nodded.

His partner looked troubled. “I… I understand, but,” he frowned, staring at Yuugi with determination, “it's very useful. Don't you remember how it helped you with the camera director?”

Yuugi shrugged. “Even if I hadn't used observe on him, I would have known that he was gonna try to hurt me. However,” he continued before Yami could start arguing, “I understand your point of view. I was lucky with Fujita-san, as even if he had tried really hard to hurt me, it wouldn't have done much. I know I won't always be so lucky.” He sent a quick glance to Anzu, who looked slightly horrified. He sighed. “I will use observe, _but_ only if it's an emergency, or if a quest requests it.”

Yami stared for a moment, though it was probable he was just lost in thought. Eventually, a smile broke out. “Alright.” He looked really relieved. Yuugi smiled back.

Now that this was taken care of, Yuugi looked around. “Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun aren't there yet?”

Anzu shook her head. There was a strange glint in her eyes – it looked like the glint his grandpa had when he refused to sell one of his favorite game to a client… protectiveness?, or maybe fierceness?

Yuugi tried to ignore it. “That's strange, they should be back alre—“

“—Yuugi! Anzu!” came a shout from behind them.

Before Yuugi could turn around and greet the both of them, an arm was slung around his shoulder. “Hey Yuug'!” Jounouchi's grinning face came into view. Yuugi grinned back.

The group started to walk – they had agreed on going to Burger World, even as it was Anzu's day off.

“Sorry we took so long,” Honda apologized as he reached them. “The teacher had something to talk about.”

Anzu raised an unimpressed eyebrow at them. “What did you do this time?”

Honda gave an uneasy laugh, but didn't answer.

Jounouchi didn't seem to have listened to them, and he bent down to reach just above Yuugi's ear – was Yuugi really that small? It just was embarrassing now – and whispered, “Hey Yuug', is that spirit of yours here?”

Yuugi tilted his head in confusion, and glanced at Yami – who looked more amused than anything. “Well, yes, of course. Didn't I tell you guys that he's always with me?”

“I think you did.”

“Yami says I did.”

Jounouchi looked at him oddly. “Y-Yami?” he spluttered, straightening and quitting any pretense of being secretive. By the looks of it, the other two had heard his whispering anyway.

“Oh?” Yuugi's eyebrows jumped in surprise. “I didn't tell you? His name is Yami… Um, well, not really...” he trailed off, sending a questioning glance toward Yami, who smiled reassuringly, though he seemed a little tense. Yuugi relaxed, and turned back toward his friends. “We don't know his name, but we're trying to find out. Ah, well, the quest hasn't helped me yet, and I don't know where to search, but I'm sure we'll do it!” He smiled reassuringly at Yami, who returned it.

“Searching...” Jounouchi looked thoughtful. “…and that Yami guy is your friend?”

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, smiling so widely it hurt his cheeks. “Yes! He's my partner!”

Yami wished his (nonexistent) heart would stop being so warm – smiling was beginning to hurt his cheeks.

Jounouchi gained a determined glint in his eyes, and he grinned widely. “If he's your friend, he's my friend too!” He looked at where Yami was, though his eyes were a bit off. “And I'll help find his name too!” He pumped his fist in determination, and looked back at Honda and Anzu, who too had serious glints in their eyes. “Right guys?”

Honda nodded, a grin slowly breaking onto his face. “Of course! Yami's my friend too!”

Anzu nodded too, a gentle smile appearing. “I agree. If he's your friend – your partner – then he must be someone great!”

Yuugi gaped at them. “Guys...” he breathed out, unable to express his gratitude, but still breaking into a wide smile. He whirled around, “Isn't that great Yami?”

Yami was smiling widely too, though he looked a little puzzled. “It is,” he agreed, leaning on his partner.

Yuugi laughed lightly, and took his hand discreetly.

* * *

“To be honest,” Jounouchi said after the three of them were alone, Honda and Anzu having gone home directly after eating at Burger World, “I had noticed it – the way your eyes went elsewhere, and when you were nodding or shaking your head at nothing. But I just thought it was, you know, shyness, or you being lost in thoughts.” He went silent after that.

Yuugi exchanged a look with Yami. “It was Yami,” he said uselessly. “I wasn't discreet at all, was I?” he laughed sheepishly.

Jounouchi shook his head, laughing along. “No, no, you were. Honda and Anzu didn't notice anything. It's just that… I was worried, so I was more attentive than them.”

Yuugi frowned in puzzlement. “Worried? Why? Did something happen?”

“Yuugi, did you… _cure_ Souzouji?”

Yuugi nodded hesitantly, hadn't he already said that?

“Hanasaki told me about it. He was worried too, and since I didn't know anything about Souzouji asking you to sell his tickets” – Yuugi winced, and looked away guiltily, he hated having had to hide these things from his friends – “he told me what he knew...” he trailed off, but – most probably sensing Yuugi's nervousness – grinned at him reassuringly. “Well, at least, you weren't hurt!”

“S-sorry...”

“Nah, it's alright, Yuug'. It must have been hard to have your life change like that. I just wish I had asked you about it earlier on, you know, to help you.” He looked off at the horizon, ignoring Yuugi's eyes. “It must've been really hard,” he repeated, mostly to himself.

“I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun…” Yuugi said once again, and looked down, deciding not to kick the pebble in his way – who knew if it would hurt someone. “I know you're feeling betrayed,” he pretended he didn't feel Jounouchi's flinch, “and you have every right and reason to be. And I'm sorry, I really am.” He fiddled with the end of his sleeve with one hand, and squeezed Yami's fingers with the other. “I know that I don't have any real excuse—I mean, my fear and my shock aren't enough of reasons and—“

“Wow, wow, wow, calm down, Yuug'.” Jounouchi waved his hands in front of his friend, putting a stop to Yuugi's nervous babbling. “Don't jump to conclusions like that. It's true that I felt betrayed at the beginning, but, really, I understand. I mean, even in my wildest dreams, I wouldn't be able to imagine how you felt back then.” He stopped, and realization made its way across his face. “And you were alone too,” he whispered in obvious shock.

Yuugi bit his lower lip, and looked down. “I was...” He shook his head. “Ah, but it doesn't matter. It's long past gone. And I have you guys now!” he smiled at his friend, and his partner.

Yami smiled back, though there was that weird glint again – was it _really_ protectiveness?

“Yuug'...” Jounouchi simply whispered.

Yuugi sweated, his eyes flickering away ( _—he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it, he's all alone, and there's no one for him here but—_ ). He hurried to change the subject. “Anyway, Jounouchi-kun, I'm sorry I worried you. I promise to be more careful next time!”

Jounouchi stayed silent for a while, before he offered Yuugi a grin. “You better be!”

* * *

[ file 30 ]

* * *

Anzu sighed as she lost once again to beat Yuugi. “Games...” she muttered, more for herself than others, and turned toward Yuugi, who glanced at her curiously. “You said you had quests,” she began, and he nodded in confirmation, “what did they consist of?”

Both Jounouchi and Honda perked up, obviously interested in the matter.

“Um, well...” Yuugi looked hesitant, and his eyes shifted away – most probably toward Yami. “I… Um… I don't know where to begin…?”

“You mentioned Ushio,” Honda proposed.

Yuugi nodded slowly. “Um, well, I think it was the… second quest…? Um, well, the quest told me that Ushio was going to try to bully me – and extort me money too, but that's not really important – and, um, yeah…?” His eyes shifted once again, and he frowned. His frown looked more like a pout than anything though. “Yami,” he whined, “it's not like I did it on purpose!”

“What?” Jounouchi asked for the rest of them. Once again, they were out of the loop – though no one could be blamed here.

“Oh, um, Yami said that— you saw that Ushio-san came to apologize” – no, Anzu didn't know, and apparently no one had thought about telling her – “and, um, I got a text box that said,” he paused, a blush forming over his cheeks, but continued after a moment, “it read that, that Ushio-san… that he idolized me...” he trailed off, his ears going red. His eyes shifted once again, and he whined again, “Yami! Don't tease me!” The pout came back full force.

“What,” Jounouchi said flatly, face going blank.

“Um, okay...” Honda looked more weirded out than anything.

Yuugi continued. “The third one was about finding Yami's true name, but you guys already know about it, right?”

Anzu nodded slowly, blinking. “A-and, what about, err, t-the camera director?” she hurried, trying not to think about _Ushio_ **idolizing** _Yuugi_. “You mentioned him too, right?”

Yuugi nodded, the blush slowly disappearing. “Yes. The quest alert told me that he would either harm me, or harm you guys,” he vaguely motioned toward Jounouchi and Honda, who both frowned. “It was the first time I was given two routes. The first one was, well, the one I chose, so I would be the one bullied. And the second one was letting you guys get bullied.”

Anzu's throat felt dry. “A-and…? Did you… Were you...”

Yuugi looked uncomprehending for a moment, before realization made its way across his face. He laughed nervously. “N-no! W-what? Do you guys really think I'd get hurt so easily?” He must have seen the obvious _yes_ on their faces, because he pouted. “H-hey! You do realize I'm stronger than any of you, right?”

Jounouchi laughed. “Good try, Yuug'.” He obviously didn't believe it.

Yuugi's face blanked for a second, and before any of them could show their concern, he whipped around (to where Yami was most probably standing... or floating...?). “Yami!” he whined, though this time it held a tint of desperation. “They really think I'm that weak! And stop laughing!” The pout grew. “Yami!”

Honda gave an uneasy laugh. “Not to offend you, but you really do seem w—“ Yuugi effortlessly lifted the bed, with Jounouchi and Honda both sitting on it “—wow, wait, what.”

“See?” Yuugi asked, as if it was the most banal thing in the world. “I'm not weak. I'm stronger than you guys.”

“ _How?!_ ” Jounouchi shrieked, jumping off the bed as Yuugi laid it on the ground again. “ _How did this happen?!_ ”

Anzu just stared.

Yuugi seemed to ignore their reactions, as he continued, “The fourth one was about Souzouji-san. He wanted to make me sell his tickets, and had already given some to Hanasaki-kun. There were two routes. The first one consisted of Hanasaki-kun being bullied, but not me, and the second was the contrary. Of course, I chose the second.” He shrugged. “So, yeah.”

“And...” her throat once again went dry, at the thought of what had happened recently. “And what about… What about that criminal?” The good mood immediately went down the drain, and though Anzu would have preferred for it to stay, she needed to know. “Was it… It was a quest too, wasn't it?”

Yuugi slowly nodded, looking down. “Yeah, it was.” He drew his knees to his chest, and hugged them tightly.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, which only served to make Anzu feel even guiltier. Somehow it felt like, even if she had been the one held at gunpoint, Yuugi was the one who had suffered the most.

“I'm sorry about it… I… I didn't know he would try to hurt you, and I didn't know he would go to Burger World...” His eyes jumped from one place to another nervously. “I knew that he would come eventually – oh right, I had two routes this time too; let you guys die while I didn't get in danger, or be in danger but you wouldn't die. I obviously chose the second route, and to do it, I had to hang out with you guys, so I knew that he would come while I was with you, but...” He was rambling, anxiously shifting in his position.

“But you didn't know where or when?” Anzu finished for him.

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah.” He didn't expend for a while. Then, his face twisted in obvious guilt. “Once again, sorry about that, Anzu. If I had known...” He sighed, and didn't finish.

The good mood was completely gone now.

“Yuug'...” Jounouchi began, and when Yuugi looked at him, grinned brightly. “Don't worry! From now on, we'll help you!”

“Exactly!” Honda continued from where Jounouchi left off. “We'll protect you!” He too grinned brightly.

Anzu relaxed, mock huffing quietly. “But,” she warned, waving her finger jokingly at him. “you have to promise us that you will tell us if something happens.”

Tears formed in Yuugi's eyes, and they all momentarily panicked. It vanished when Yuugi smiled though. He beamed at them, nodding. Apparently, he was too overwhelmed to say anything.

“T-thank you,” he managed to get out.

* * *

[ file 31 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Strange Prophet: Protect yourself and your friends!  
A student from Domino High School, Class A, is tricking people to believe he's a Psychic.  
He may try to harm you and your friends.  
If you don't accept this quest, he will continue to trick people.  
Time Limit: 1 month.  
Completion award: 3,000 EXP. ¥25,000.  
Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Increased reputation with Domino City.  
Increased reputation with School.  
Completion failure: Decreased reputation with Domino City.  
Decreased reputation with School. **  
Y/N**

Yuugi sighed, and rolled over, putting his pillow over his face. He groaned.

Yami chuckled. “Aibou… You do remember you will be able to tell your friends this time, right?”

Yuugi's hand was a blur as he accepted the quest.

* * *

“Oww,” Jounouchi moaned, rubbing his bandaged cheek. “Dammit… Lately, I've been so unlucky…”

“What's wrong?” Yuugi asked worriedly, eyeing the bruises. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Jounouchi's face morphed into a smug one, though it disappeared into a simple smirk soon enough. “Hmm, well… Yesterday, I got surprised on the street by some punks… But they quit after only one round…. But,” the smug look returned ten fold, “I'm sorta proud that I was able to beat up our guys!”

Yuugi frowned worriedly, and hummed. “Jounouchi-kun, please be more careful.” He paused, and sighed. “I have a healing spell if you want…?”

Jounouchi stopped walking and whirled around, his eyes going huge with shock. “A-a healing spell?! Wait, wait, wait, _you can do magic?!_ ”

Yuugi shifted on his feet, and looked away nervously. “Well, um, yes…? Didn't I say that already…?” He shook the thought away. “Um, anyway… Do you want me to use it…?”

Jounouchi nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! I wanna see your magic!”

Yuugi smiled – as expected, Jounouchi wanted to see the magic more than being actually healed. “Um, alright, but in a more secluded spot, please…?”

Jounouchi nodded in understanding. He was about to continue in their path, but Yuugi kept him from going. “Yuug'?”

_Crash!_

He whirled around, and paled at seeing a part of the street light laid on the ground, just some centimeters away from him.

“Oh man...” a technician perched up on the street light began, giving them an apologetic look. “Are you okay?”

“W-w-wha…?” Jounouchi stuttered.

Yuugi just patted his arm reassuringly, smiling.

* * *

Yuugi skipped over to his friends, smiling happily all the while. “Hello Anzu, Honda-kun!”

he greeted. Jounouchi followed him closely, repeating the greetings – the bruises on his cheeks had ' _mysteriously_ ' disappeared.

“Guess what! Guess what!” he said, and continued before any could say anything, “I've got a new quest!”

Anzu, a little unnerved – she didn't really know what to expect from those quests, especially since most of them were pretty bad – tilted her head curiously. “And what is it about?”

Yuugi smiled so widely it looked like it hurt. “It's about Kokurano-san from class A! Apparently, he's been tricking people into believing he's a psychic! But he's not really!” At this point, Yuugi was excitedly shifting on his feet.

Anzu wondered why he was so happy.

“And what are we supposed to do?” Honda asked, not even trying to cover his amazement and own excitement. He was probably thinking he was gonna be a hero – a knight in shining armor – by doing this quest.

At the question, Yuugi faltered, “Ah, well…”

Something seemed to happen at his right – at his shoulder? – and he turned his head toward there. After a moment, he nodded, a smile appearing on his face. “You're right. Thanks Yami!” Oh, that explained the turning and nodding – Yami had most probably laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and reassured him. Wait, did it mean that Yami would touch Yuugi? Could he also touch other people?

“Um, anyway… Um, sorry about that, Anzu, but… apparently, he likes you and… and he wants to trick you into loving him… and, um, sorry but, he may try to… drug you…?”

Anzu froze, paling and trying to ignore the worried stares of her friends. Drug her…? “W… What…?”

Yuugi waved his hands rapidly. “Ah, but don't worry! I'll take care of it! So it won't happen!” He smiled reassuringly.

**New route unlocked!**

**You now have three known possible routes:**

**[Route one]  
** Your friends will be put in danger, but you won't.  
To do that route, you have to avoid going to Kokurano's class.

 **[Route two]  
** Your friends will still be in slight danger, but you won't.  
To do that route, you have to provoke Kokurano by denouncing his trick.

 **[Route three]  
** You and your friends will be in danger, but you will protect each other.  
To do that route, you have to tell your friends about this quest.

**You have already chosen Route Three.**

“Oh, I got a new route,” Yuugi muttered to himself (and Yami), quickly closing the window. He preferred concentrating on his friends – especially Anzu in this situation.

“But you don't have to do this alone, Yuugi!” Honda reassured, grinning.

“That's right!” Jounouchi nodded along. “We'll help you, Yuug'!” He turned toward Anzu, and gave her a bright grin. “We'll protect Anzu together!”

“Guys...” Anzu breathed, eyes softening, “thank you...”

(She then was assaulted by bright smiles.)

* * *

“Wow, so many people!” Yuugi exclaimed in amazement as they entered the room.

“I guess everyone wants a fortune...” Anzu shrugged. She too would have liked a prediction, if she didn't already know Kokurano was a fake – and if she didn't know that he was planning on drugging her.

“Is that him?” Yami asked, pointing to a dark, little figure at the far end of the room. “He seems really shady. I wonder why people trust him...”

Yuugi shrugged. “Psychics tend to have a clothing style out of the normalcy.” He paused. “And maybe the long cloak is there to hide pre-made predictions,” he muttered. Yes, but how could he possibly prove that?

“I see! You will live a very long life… How wonderful!” the cloaked figure said, unknowingly affirming that he was Kokurano.

The girl in front of him swooned, blushing. “Yeeeees, I knew it, Kokurano-samaaaaa…”

“Impressive!”

Kokurano laid his hands on the table, smiling though his eyes remained serious. “Who's next…?” Just as another girl was about to step forward, rumbling came, and the room – the entire building, most probably – shook.

“Earthquake!” Jounouchi and Honda both cried in surprise.

Yuugi simply looked up at the ceiling, watching the lights dangle dangerously. A quick glance at Yami told him that he was completely weirded out. Yuugi sent him a worried look. Yami only smiled back reassuringly, so Yuugi nodded faintly in understanding and concentrated on Kokurano again.

Yami probably wasn't used to earthquakes – which was pretty weird, now that he thought about it…

“Ah, it stopped.”

“That was a big one...” Jounouchi muttered.

“Hey you!” Kokurano pointed to Jounouchi, who raised an eyebrow in question. “A while ago, you thought, 'I want to get my fortune told,' right?”

A big _no_ was clearly written on Jounouchi's face.

However, Kokurano didn't seem to notice. “I am no ordinary fortune-teller! You must be thinking of the typical fortune-telling methods… Palm-reading, study of patterns, Chinese and western astrology, Feng Shui, and such! But in the past, these were only effective because they relied on statistics… But only in the past!”

It was obvious to anyone who had eyes that both Jounouchi and Honda had tuned out.

Nevertheless, Kokurano continued. “I see clear and true visions of the future, using my psychic ability!”

The exclamation seemed to bring Jounouchi out of dreamland, as he raised his eyebrows once again.

“But words cannot truly convey this truth… I will show you proof...”

Kokurano slipped a paper out of his cloak.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed at that reaction, and he hummed in thought.

“This morning,” Kokurano presented the paper for all to see, “I wrote out one of my visions on this slip of paper… What is written there?” he asked Jounouchi, and waved the paper at him.

Jounouchi begrudgingly took the slip of paper.

“Read it aloud, for all to hear...”

“Today, an earthquake will come...” Jounouchi read. His face went blank for a second, before he sent a flat look at Kokurano.

Said 'psychic' seemed to finally notice that none of them were impressed and sweated under their gazes.

The rest of the students present there weren't of the same opinion, and all clapped at Kokurano. “Put your hands together for Kokurano-sama!” one of the boy at the 'psychic's' side exclaimed, and immediately the clapping doubled.

“Amazing!”

“Wow, that's amazing!”

“Awesome, Kokurano-sama!”

Yuugi sent a quick glance at Anzu, and frowned worriedly. She looked sick, paling as the clapping got louder. Yuugi tugged on her sleeve, but she just smiled at him. He let it go for now.

The girl who had been stopped by the earthquake stepped forward again, and blushed. “Um, Kokurano-sama… Could I please get a prediction…?” She fiddled with a strand of hair.

“Of course. Give me your hands; a link is needed.” She immediately offered him his hands. “Hmm… I see… I see… I see! You will find true love and live happy! How fortunate!”

The girl swooned and walked away, smiling cheerily all the while. Well, at least she was happy.

“Next?”

Yuugi took a split-second decision, and stepped forward. He observed Kokurano for a bit.

“Aaah," Yami moaned, "aibou, please don't get in trouble,” Yami begged – uselessly; they both knew it was bound to happen.

“What's the matter?” Kokurano questioned, obviously unnerved.

Yuugi wondered why – he hadn't said anything yet.

“I… I think this is a scam… I mean, you might have psychic powers… I guess I'm just skeptical,” he began, trying to play it safe at first.

“What are you saying?! You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!” one of the girl at Kokurano's sides exploded. “You saw him predict an earthquake!”

“Are you saying that I'm lying about my power?” Kokurano asked, trying to keep his calm.

“That's exactly what I'm saying… I've seen similar tricks before.”

Kokurano seemed shocked at that.

Yuugi had to congratulate him for the good poker face. “For example!” he continued mercilessly, “You might have several predictions written down and hidden under your clothes, and when the earthquake hit, you just chose the right one!”

Kokurano was silent for a moment, before he suddenly lifted himself off his chair, shaking. “Ooooooooooooooh!” Was he trying to pass this off as a prediction? “I see… I seeeeeee…” He dramatically pointed a finger at Yuugi. “Your future! Countless words from heaven will pour down on you! I see calamity and destruction for you!” Kokurano had a nasty glare.

Yami's glare was nastier though – poor Kokurano, if Yami had been visible to his eyes, he would have been so scared. An angry, protective Yami was really scary. “Was that a threat?” he growled.

Yuugi blinked. “Oh… sorry,” he apologized, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Did I make you angry? I didn't mean to…” He gave a sheepish smile, and bowed a little.

“How can he be so kind…?” he heard a mutter, but didn't know where it came from. How weird. He wondered who the person was talking about.

(Kokurano would never admit it (probably), but he regretted 'cursing' Yuugi-chan. Maybe he shouldn't really do it…? Argh! No! Yuugi-chan had made fun of him – even if he hadn't meant to, it still deserved a punishing!)

* * *

“Why did you have to provoke him like that?” Anzu questioned as soon as they were alone, annoyed.

Yuugi shrugged. “Ah, well. I wanted to be sure if he really hid his predictions under his clothes, and, well… You saw his reaction, so it's the truth.”

“You could have done it in a different way, aibou,” Yami continued from where Anzu had left off, also looking annoyed. “And I warned you not to get in trouble too,” he then muttered.

“Sorry, Yami.”

He just sighed. “Just promise me you won't get in any more trouble.”

At that, Yuugi became serious. “Ah, I can't promise you that.” Yami looked down in frustration, so Yuugi continued, “If I want to help you, if I want to protect them… I will get in trouble.” He paused, and gently took his partner's hand, smiling reassuringly. “So, sorry Yami, I can't promise you that.”

Yami stayed silent, knowing the truth in those words.

Jounouchi and Honda shifted uncomfortably, and Anzu's gaze went outside the window. This felt really intimate.

Yuugi's smile suddenly brightened. “But that's alright!” – he tilted his head – “You'll protect me, right?” Most probably, he didn't realize how cute he was being.

Jounouchi and Honda's gazes immediately went astray, unable to look at Yuugi's warm and flowery aura any longer.

Thankfully, Yami had developed a resistance for that kind of event – otherwise he would never be able to _live_ with Yuugi. He smiled gently, glad Yuugi understood. “I will. Always.”

* * *

“Hey… Jou...” Honda stopped his friend as quietly as he could. He pointed toward the person hiding at the corridor's corner. “Isn't that Kokurano…?”

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at the form. “I think it's him,” he growled. “But we can't do anything; we don't know if he's really going to do anything for now...”

“So… let's follow him…?”

“Yup.”

* * *

“Today, Anzu is taking a day off from work...” he muttered. “We can go window-shopping on the way home!” He finished packing his bag. Just as he was leaving, he noticed a book in his desk's open drawer. “Hm?” He took it, and examined it. “Wait… This book…”

Its due date was today!

“Somebody forgot to return their book, and it's due today!” he explained for Yami, who surely didn't know anything about how the library worked. Yuugi hesitated for a moment, before hurrying out the classroom. “I've got enough time to return it before meeting Anzu...”

As Yuugi was walking in the corridor, Yami attracted his attention by giving a hysterical laughter. “Kokurano is following us.”

Yuugi blinked, barely maintaining himself from frowning. Why would Kokurano follow him…? “Ah, the prediction,” he muttered, faltering in his steps. He still hadn't figured out what Kokurano meant by that. Maybe Yami knew…? “Countless words…? I wonder what that means…?”

Yami seemed to understand. “I wonder too… Whee would countless words be? A human's brain?”

“A human's brain…? No...” he shook his head. “Who would throw a brain at me?” He shivered at the mental image.

Yami went silent for a while. “Oh… a book.”

Yuugi stopped in his tracks, and looked down at the book in his hands. “Books.”

There was a long moment of silence as he continued to stare.

He shrugged, “Oh well. Even so, its due date is still today,” and continued walking toward the library.

He could practically _feel_ Kokurano's sweat-drop.

* * *

“Anzu!” Jounouchi called as they entered the classroom, almost ripping the _sliding_ door off. “Kokurano's stalking Yuugi!”

Anzu watched them with wide eyes.

“Come on! They're going to the library!”

* * *

Yuugi replaced the book in its correct place, and sighed.

“Ah, I think he's planning on making the bookshelves fall on you,” Yami informed him.

And effectively, as soon as Yami's sentence was finished, the bookshelves behind him dangerously tipped over. Yuugi thanked his fast reflexes, as he managed to keep them from falling.

“Ah… That's not very nice, Kokurano-san.”

There was no response – not that he had expected one. Still, he heard some shuffling, and guessed Kokurano was trying to run away. Oh well, Yuugi could let him. He had to clean up the library now. He sighed at the mess.

“Aibou… Please, be more careful,” Yami was looking at him with _that_ look. He was probably blaming himself again. “I can't protect you yet – aibou, please.”

“I… Sorry, Yami. I will,” he promised. He would try… he would.

He didn't like worrying Yami – but then again, wasn't that what he did on a daily basis?

* * *

“Are you trying to escape?”

Kokurano yelped in shock, hitting himself in the process. “A-ah…? A-Anzu-chan…? O-oh, and Jounouchi-san and… er, Honda-san…?” Why were they here? Wait, weren't they Yuugi-chan's friends? Had they seen him? Oh… he hoped this wasn't the case.

“Yes, that's us, Kokurano.” Judging by Jounouchi's displeased tone, it _was_ the case.

“Um...” he searched for an escape route, but found none. “I… I can explain...?”

It went without saying that they didn't care about his explanation. Instead, they manhandled him back in the library.

Yuugi-chan was still (obviously) there, collecting books and replacing them on the shelves. The rumors about him being a true angel were probably true then… Kokurano (almost) regretted trying to punish him.

As his friends made their presence known, Yuugi-chan looked up and _smiled_ – as if he hadn't almost been squashed by three shelves full of books.

And then, he gained a sheepish look. “Oops, sorry guys. Are you alright?” he said – as if he wasn't almost _crushed_ by _three_ bookshelves.

“Yes, we are. Are you?” Apparently, Anzu was thinking the same as him, judging by the incredulous look on her face – shouldn't she be used to it though? Hadn't the two of them been friends for a long time?

“Ah, yes, of course. Why do you ask?” he tilted his head in confusion – as if he wasn't almost _sent to the hospital_ due to being _crushed_ by _three full_ bookshelves. “Ah, Kokurano-san! Are you alright?” he asked – as if…!

Kokurano couldn't understand that guy.

And, of course, all of this was said with a pure, blinding smile.

Kokurano couldn't bear it anymore.

Oh, what had he done? To such a pure, innocent angel…?

He dropped to his knees – Jounouchi and Honda most likely dropping him from shock – and begged, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!”

“A-ah! Kokurano-san!” he heard Yuugi-chan stutter – most likely to stop him. “Y-you don't need to—!”

“I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I will stop pretending to be a psychic! I will become a better person! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!”

“A-ah! No, no, it's alright!” Kokurano raised his head enough to see that Yuugi was waving his hands frantically. “If you're sorry, then you're already forgiven!” Then, Yuugi-chan stopped, and gave a sheepish smile. “Though, it would be nice if you stopped ticking people like that, Kokurano-san.”

He nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!” And, gathering the last shreds of his dignity – he didn't mind Yuugi-chan, but Honda, Jounouchi and most of all, Anzu, bothered him – he ran away.

Yuugi blinked at Kokurano's back, and scratched his cheek in incomprehension.

**Your cuteness had a critical hit on Kokurano!**

**[Cuteness] power upgraded!  
** You can now easily pass off as a beauty/cuteness god/goddess.

**Quest completed!**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Strange Prophet: Protect yourself and your friends!  
A student from Domino High School, Class A, is tricking people to believe he's a Psychic.  
He may try to harm you and your friends.

**You received 3,000 EXP.  
You received ¥25,000.  
Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Increased reputation with Domino City.  
Increased reputation with School.**

**You managed to keep Anzu from being hurt!**   
**Bonus Reward:**   
**You received 1,000 EXP.**   
**You received ¥ 30,000.**   
**Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.**

**You managed to keep yourself from being hurt!**   
**Bonus Reward:**   
**You received 1,000 EXP.**   
**You received ¥ 10,000.**   
**Increased reputation with School.**

**You managed to keep the bookshelves from being damaged too much!**   
**You received 500 EXP.**   
**You received ¥ 500.**   
**Increased reputation with School.**   
**Increased reputation with School Staff.**

Yami erupted in snickers.

Yuugi tried to ignore the burning of his cheeks, as he closed all the windows – he absentmindedly noticed he hadn't leveled up.

Honda blinked, utter confusion written all over his face. “What… What just happened…?”

Jounouchi was frowning – in confusion too. “Yuug'...” he began slowly. “Does it happen like that every time…?”

Yuugi's blush worsened, and he hurriedly shook his head. “N-no! Not at all! I-I… ugh...” He hid his face behind his hands, though it didn't cover his blushing at all.

Anzu narrowed her eyes at him, sensing there was something embarrassing under all that. “What happened?” she questioned, and when it only served to make Yuugi's ears go red, she continued, “Why are you blushing?”

Yuugi tried to find a decent answer, but only managed to blabber. “I-I...” He turned to his right. “Yami...! S-stop laughing...”

Yami's laughter doubled, holding his stomach. “S-sorry aibou…! It's just that…! Ahahah!” he couldn't finish his sentence.

“Yami!” Yuugi whined, hiding his face again.

 _The blushing makes him even cuter than usual_ , Anzu thought. “What?” she began, teasing, “did your cuteness convince him to stop?”

It was obviously meant as a joke, but… Yuugi's blush came back full force.

“W-wait...” Honda stuttered, eyes wide. “You mean that's really it?”

Yuugi's neck was red now. “D-don't mention it, please.”

(Yami was laughing himself silly at his side.)

“And you! Stop laughing!”

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

The teacher clapped her hands, smiling cheerily. “Now class, there is something I wish to talk about.” She took a more serious air, though all knew it was jokingly. “Today, we will talk about the future. Do any of you have ideas as to what you will do later in life?”

One student, a childish boy named Akira, raised his hand, waving enthusiastically. “I know! I know!” He was immediately picked – most likely to avoid having to hear him whine later. “I want to be a big company's president! So that I have a lot of money!”

“That's a nice wish, Akira-kun,” the teacher answered, still smiling. “Anyone else? Haruka-chan?”

The girl blushed a little at the attention, but still answered, “I want to become a teacher...” she hesitated, but then said, “Just like you!” It was well known that Haruka admired the teacher.

“Ahah,” the teacher laughed. “Thank you for the compliment, Haruka-chan. I'm sure you will succeed! Anyone else?”

“I want to become a cook!” Hayato answered without being designed. Nobody twitched; he had made that wish repeatedly since the class had been formed.

The teacher laughed, clapping her hands once again. “Those are great dreams! How about your formulate them and write them down? We will hang them on this tree,” she gestured to the little tree she had bought, “so that those wishes come true!”

Wishes coming true? What for? Yuugi already had the puzzle, didn't he? He was sure he would gain friends soon!

…

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

* * *

[ **?** ]

* * *

“Yami? What do you plan to do in the future?”

“...I want to spend my life by your side, aibou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't make promises you can't keep, pharaoh.


	7. six – burning struggle to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's me. literally the worst human garbage ever.

He was useless, wasn't he?

* * *

[ file 32 ]

* * *

Yuugi sighed in exhaustion, falling back on his bed. He had almost used all of his MP.

Yami floated above him worriedly. “Aibou? What were you doing?”

Yuugi hummed, and reopened his eyes. “Ah, well, I told you that I was making an in-between body, right?”

Yami nodded.

“And I've been working on it since I told you.” He smiled brightly. “I'm close to finishing it, actually. It should take about one or two weeks to finish it! I mean, it's still the most basic body, and—“

“Thank you.”

“—it's...” Yuugi trailed off, sitting up. He looked at Yami for a long moment, before giving a soft smile. “It's nothing.” He fell back on the soft mattress. “Anyway, as I was saying, it's the most basic one. For now, it only gives you the, err… Touching Points…? Um, basically, those Touching Points are what allow you to touch objects and all; the tips of the fingers, the skin, etc.” Yami's awed face stopped Yuugi in his rambling, and he giggled lightly.

“How do you do it?” Yami managed to ask, genuinely curious.

“Well, it's very simple, actually. I just have to link your 'spirit' body to the 'real' body – with mana, of course. The only reason it took me so long was my Manipulation of Mana skill, which wasn't great. I'm pretty good now.” He beamed proudly. “Anyway, I already know what I'm gonna do in the future to improve your body, so you don't need to worry about that… though it will be harder to do it...” he trailed off, his face gaining a faraway look.

Yami sighed, and decided to interrupt him before he got lost in his own thoughts. “What will you do?”

Yuugi blinked in surprise, but his smile didn't disappear. “Well, now that I have the Touching Points, I need the feelings – the feeling of the wind, of the tissue, of the sun, etc. – and I also need to do the insides – so stomach, blood, heart, and every other organs.” He paused, making a face. “I almost forgot, but I also figured out how to make yourself be seen by others—I mean, I didn't master it yet, so it will probably take a little more time, but, yeah...”

“And…? How do you do it?” Yami pushed.

“Oh, um, well… How to explain it…?” Yuugi sighed. “Basically, I'm the link in between you and the others, as I'm the only one to see you naturally.” He nodded to himself.

Yami tried not to gape.

“Ah, but,” Yuugi gave a bright smile, “don't worry about it. This body is the most basic one, so in the future, you won't have to rely on me so much.”

Yami was speechless.

* * *

Yami eyed the colorful poster in puzzlement. “Aibou, what does this mean?” He gestured to the inscription in the middle of the poster.

Yuugi stopped walking, and approached the poster. “Oh, it's English,” he muttered, careful not to let anyone hear him – he didn't want the reputation of being insane. “I think it reads… 'Sun Circus.' And apparently, it's going to take place near Domino City's amusement park.” He tilted his head at Yami discreetly. “Do you want to go to the amusement park someday?”

Yami frowned. “I guess…? What do you do at an amusement park?”

Yuugi laughed lightly, shaking his head. “You'll see later. How about we go to one when I finish making the first body? We'll go together and have fun.” Just the two of them.

Smiling, Yami nodded. “Let's go home.”

* * *

[ file 33 ]

* * *

Yuugi woke up to see another screen in front of his face.

**A quest has been created.**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Burning Struggle to Death: Protect yourself and your class' project!  
For the school festival, your class get s one of the most favorable spot.  
However, this spot usually was used by a student from Domino High School that is quite violent.  
He will try to destroy your class' stand for the festival.  
If you don't accept this quest, your class won't have fun at the festival.  
Time Limit: 1 week.  
Completion award: 5,000 EXP. ¥ 80,000.  
Increased reputation with Domino City.  
Increased reputation with School.  
Increased reputation with Class.  
Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.  
Completion failure: Decreased reputation with Domino City.  
Decreased reputation with School.  
Decreased reputation with Class.  
Title earned: Loser. **  
Y/N**

Yuugi grumbled, and accepted the quest.

Yami chuckled. “It's time to get up, Aibou.”

Reluctantly, Yuugi rolled out of his bed.

* * *

“Guys!” Yuugi called, waving at his friends excitedly. “I have a new one!”

Jounouchi squinted at him. “A new one…? I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about there, Yuug'...”

Yuugi beamed at him. “A new quest!”

Honda stopped walking, and sighed. “Again? The last one happened not a week ago.” He sighed again as Yuugi just shrugged, still smiling. “What is this one about?”

Yuugi brightened – he seemed really happy, for some reason. “It's about the school festival! Apparently, we managed to get one of the most favorable spot” – Anzu's face clearly expressed her surprise – “and someone from another class will come and try to destroy the class' stand!” The smile never disappeared, and instead got stronger. “And we have one week to do it,” he added as an afterthought.

“O-oh,” Anzu stuttered. “Your ability is really amazing, Yuugi. How does it know that we'll manage to get that spot?”

Yuugi tilted his head, eyes going elsewhere (Yami, the other three guessed), and he shrugged. “We don't know how it manages to do that.” He gave a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “And to be honest, I don't really want to know.”

Anzu blinked in surprise, and nodded. “O-oh...”

“Anyway,” Jounouchi interrupted, “what are we gonna do about that student?”

Yuugi smiled. “Ah, I don't have much information yet, so I don't know.” He shrugged. “We'll see.”

* * *

Anzu clapped her hands, attracting the class' attention. “Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the festival! If you have an idea, raise your hand!”

More than half of the class raised their hands, and multiple cries of “I do!” echoed.

“What are school festivals like?” Yami asked, floating over Yuugi's shoulder.

_It's like every festival, except every class has a stand,_ Yuugi wrote down on his notebook. _It's hard to explain. But don't worry, I'll make sure you have fun when the festival finally comes._

Yami nodded – he had no doubt that Yuugi would make sure of that. “What are stands like?”

_Look at the blackboard,_ Yuugi instructed. On the blackboard, the words 'wrestling, yoyo, cosplay, fried soba, and comedy manga dojo' were written. _Usually, we have food stands – with takoyaki, o_ _konomiyaki_ _and even_ _(sometimes)_ _toffee apples_ _– with attraction stands. There also are some café's or mini-restaurants._

Yuugi was about to write more, but he was interrupted by Anzu. “Yuugi, got anything?”

He tilted his head in thought. “Maybe something about games?” Yami suggested.

Yuugi blinked in surprise, and smiled. “What if we did… a 'Carnival Game'? Something like an amusement park.”

There was a moment of silence, as the students looked at each other, muttering things like: “yeah” and “it'll be fun!” Soon enough, the class erupted in cheers!

“Yeah!” one student cried loudly, almost louder than the rest. “As expected of Yuugi-chan!”

Yuugi and Yami both choked. _'Wait, you mean the titles impact that much on real life?!'_

“Alright, then we'll build a 'Carnival Game'!” Anzu exclaimed, somehow managing to be heard over the class' loud cheering. “Next, what game will we build?”

What followed was an intense hour, in which only three ideas were retained: firstly, a Human Pop-up Pirate, secondly, a simple Hit The Bottles, and finally, a Target Practice. The class had ¥50,000 for the whole, and considering the three attractions together cost ¥25,000, they had ¥25,000 left for the scenery, the lighting and the paint.

As for the place Anzu managed to get… “We are at the entrance, on the right side.”

One student perked up. “Eh? Isn't that the spot that Gorou guy usually takes?”

“...Gorou?” another student muttered, before her face cleared. “Oh! You mean Inogashira Gorou? That okonomiyaki fanatic?”

The other student nodded. “Yeah? That guy.” He frowned. “I heard that last year one class took that spot, and Gorou destroyed their stand so that he could take the spot.”

Worried muttering came from the rest of the class, some protesting that they should keep the spot, and others that it was better to yield now.

Yuugi just smiled. “Ah, it's alright.” His voice cut off every other conversation. He tilted his head, offering his best reassuring smile. “If it comes to it, I'll take care of it.”

As soon as he uttered those words, four things happened.

Firstly, most of his classmates gaped at him: 'What? But… you're so weak and… what?'

Secondly, those same classmates continued to gape at him: 'You're Yuugi-chan, the angel. Yuugi-chan can't fight people.'

Thirdly, those classmates formed a group at the back of the classroom, muttering things like: “Oh damn, he's so cute,” “look at that cute smile…!” “I think I've fallen for him...” “let's protect him!” In the end, they all shouted: “Yeah! We'll protect him!” and returned to their seats as if nothing had happened.

And finally, those that hadn't done these things (namely Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Yami) sweat-dropped.

Yuugi just blinked, oblivious.

* * *

The whole preparation to the School festival was very, very strange to the rest of Yuugi's class (read: everyone who wasn't Yuugi, Yami – though maybe he wasn't considered part of their class (yet) –, Anzu, Honda or Jounouchi).

The strangest, for now, was learning of his strength: the barrel that was used for the Human Pop-up Pirate was heavy – _very_ heavy. Three (strong) students had been needed to transport it to the school. And yet, once they had needed it to actually make the attraction, Yuugi had effortlessly carried it to Jounouchi – who was charged with the construction of the Pop-up.

Of course, at that, everyone (except his friends) had gaped at him.

And, of course, he hadn't noticed.

There also was the strange way things seemed to appear out of nowhere. At one moment, a student had lost a plank of wood (how was that even possible?) and Yuugi had found it without even needing to snap his fingers.

And, of course, everyone (except _those_ guys, who had just laughed uneasily and avoided their questioning looks) had gaped at him.

And, as expected, the concerned one had remained oblivious.

But there also was something… something less bothering (or maybe more?). The way Yuugi's eyes always seemed to travel elsewhere, or the way his emotions suddenly changed. (Most of the time, he seemed excited.)

The only time anyone had dared ask him, he had only replied with: “I'm just impatient to show a real school festival to my partner,” and walked away, as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on them.

_Partner…?_

* * *

“I finished the Blue-Beard mask!” Yuugi exclaimed, proudly presenting the round mask to Yami.

Jounouchi grinned, nails hanging from his mouth. “Hey, Yuugi! I'm almost done here...” It was true that the barrel had changed a lot since they had received it. The holes for the swords were all there, and the top of the barrel was almost complete – they only needed one more nail.

“Wow, that's great!” Yuugi cheered. “Jounouchi, you're good with your hands!” Well, maybe Yuugi was better (because he had done most of the stand, and had helped the others more than once), but Jounouchi was good.

“Everyone has _some_ redeemable quality,” Anzu, who had walked in a moment before, teased.

Jounouchi only smiled, not offended in the slightest. “Heh heh… I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!” He stood up, and opened the barrel. “Look!” He stepped inside, and closed the barrel. The hole in the center allowed him to stay halfway out. “How about this? It's perfect!”

“Cool...” Yuugi said, only half-mocking. If he was to be completely honest, Jounouchi looked a bit stupid like that. From the way Yami was grinning, he shared Yuugi's opinion.

Jounouchi didn't seem to sense his half sarcasm. “Heh heh… I wonder who'll be playing Bluebeard… I'm gonna laugh my butt off!”

Anzu only raised an eyebrow. “Why, you, of course! You're the perfect size...”

“W-wha…?!” Jounouchi yelped.

Yuugi grinned, exchanging a mischievous look with Yami. “Yami and I made the mask to fit your head!”

“What?!”

“It's decided! You're Bluebeard!” Anzu laughed.

Jounouchi flailed in the barrel, acting as if he was stuck in it. “Don't screw around!”

“Interesting...” came a grave voice from outside the stand. “Someone's taken our spot!”

Yuugi and Yami exchanged looks.

“Be careful,” Yami warned, though he knew it was useless. Still, Yuugi nodded, and something came loose in Yami's stomach. (Which still didn't make sense, since right now he was just a ghost… and a useless one at that.)

“Don't do anything rash,” Yuugi said to Anzu and Jounouchi. And though they both nodded, he knew that they would still be ready to do something rash if the situation came to it. He guessed this was what Yami felt like each time Yuugi made the same promise.

Anzu and Yuugi walked forward, while Jounouchi got out of the barrel. Yuugi heard him grumble about being stuck, but when he glanced back, Jounouchi was almost out of the barrel.

“What do you brats think you're doing here?!” the one with the grave voice asked. He had the words “Hiroshima-style” on his headband – Yami made a confused face, and Yuugi made a note to tell him what it was later. If he wasn't wrong, it was a type of okonomiyaki.

“Huh…?” Anzu frowned. “Preparing for the festival, of course...”

“You're joking!” the man yelled. Yuugi knew in that instant that he was Gorou. “Every year for the past three years, class D has used this spot for our festival event!”

Anzu only raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “We've already marked it! We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!”

“Fair and square...” Gorou repeated. He threw his head back, and he and his classmates laughed loudly – what a cliché.

Anzu's eyebrows raised again, and she sent a deadpan look at Yuugi.

He was only able to shrug helplessly. It wasn't his fault all of the 'bad guys' so far had been completely mad.

Gorou suddenly stopped laughing, his features twisting. For a moment he appeared menacing, but then, he opened his mouth: “Listen closely! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition!” He made a large gesture, almost hitting Anzu. “Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!” he ordered, as if they would actually obey him.

Jounouchi – who seemingly had finally managed to get out of the barrel – made a noise, taking a step forward. “You...” he growled, but was stopped by Yuugi.

“We're sincerely sorry we took your usual spot,” Yuugi interrupted. “However, what is done is done. Our class has worked hard to build this stand, and as it has been designed to fit this spot, we will not move our stand away,” he said firmly.

“You think I care about what you did?” Gorou asked rhetorically, a mean smirk on his lips. He pointed at the stand dramatically. “Come on! Bring the iron plate! Break don the carnival game building! Tear down their attraction!”

The classmates who had been silent until now – except for their cliché laugh from earlier – ran forward, carrying the iron plate above their heads and (dramatically) yelling: “Yes, sir!”

Yuugi smiled, and stepped in front of their path. In their surprise, the front one immediately stopped running, and the others followed suit.

“W-wha…?” Gorou whispered, before regaining his wits, and screaming: “What are you waiting for?! Destroy it!”

Yuugi's smile became cold, and before Gorou's classmates could begin running again, he stretched his arm, and grabbed the iron plate.

He jerked his arms, bringing the _giant_ (and quite heavy – for anyone other than Yuugi, mind you) iron plate above his head. The plate shadowed Gorou and his classmates, and Yuugi found he quite enjoyed being dramatic – maybe he should do it more often.

(Yami was laughing so hard he was holding his ribs.)

(Jounouchi and Anzu were staring.)

“As I told you,” Yuugi began, his voice completely calm. Around them, everyone had gone quiet. “What is done is done. It would be quite… _disheartening_ if anything happened to the stand we took so long to build. Don't you agree?” He cocked his head, as innocently as he could.

Gorou just silently gaped.

The others were freaking out – even if silently.

Yuugi let the plate fall at his side, making sure that it didn't touch anything or anyone. “And seeing as I just said that...” Yuugi's smile became even colder. “Surely, you weren't trying to destroy our stand, were you?” His eyes narrowed.

Gorou just gulped.

His smile disappeared. “Do you honestly think you have the right to step onto other people's happiness, to crush it as simply and easily as that? Who do you think you are?” Now, he was glaring. “Do you not understand the point of the festival?” As of now, he was frowning angrily at Gorou – who was shaking a bit? Yuugi couldn't really understand how _he_ could be threatening, but, well, whatever, it worked for him. “Is money all you think about?”

Yuugi fell silent.

(Yami was flailing helplessly at his side, gasping. Yuugi briefly wondered if he would choke and die, before remembering that he couldn't.)

“Anyway!” Yuugi chirped, smiling brightly again. “Now that we have reached an agreement” – there was no real agreement, but no one protested – “we have to part ways. Here you go,” he handed them their iron plate back, and ignored their flinches. “I wish you a happy festival.” When they just continued to stare, he forcefully said, “Goodbye.”

They scampered off, all looking like they wanted to hide in a corner and cry. Yuugi hoped he hadn't traumatized them or anything.

**Quest completed!**

**[Quest Alert]  
** The Burning Struggle to Death: Protect yourself and your class' project!  
For the school festival, your class get s one of the most favorable spot.  
However, this spot usually was used by a student from Domino High School that is quite violent.  
He will try to destroy your class' stand for the festival.

**You received 5,000 EXP. ¥80,000.  
Increased reputation with Domino City.  
Increased reputation with School.  
Increased reputation with Class.  
Increased closeness with Masaki Anzu.  
Increased closeness with Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Increased closeness with Honda Hiroto.**

**You managed to keep your class' stand from being damaged!**   
**Bonus Reward: 1,000 EXP. ¥ 50,000.**   
**Increased reputation with Domino City.**   
**Increased reputation with School.**   
**Increased reputation with Class.**

**You managed to keep your classmates from being hurt!**   
**Bonus Reward: 2,000 EXP. ¥ 20,000.**   
**Increased reputation with Domino City.**   
**Increased reputation with School.**   
**Increased reputation with Class.**

**You managed to keep yourself from being hurt!**   
**Bonus Reward: 1,000 EXP. ¥ 10,000.**   
**Increased reputation with Domino City.**   
**Increased reputation with School.**   
**Increased reputation with Class.**

“Well,” he muttered, “that's taken care of.” He sent a glance at Yami (who was still dying of laughter), and smiled. “Let's go back to building the stand,” he said to his classmates, who just continued to stare at him. He sighed.

“I think you broke them,” Yami said, as he finally stopped snickering.

Helpless, Yuugi turned to Jounouchi and Anzu. They both slowly shook their heads.

Anzu sighed, and turned to the rest of the class. “Go back to working! We're not done yet!”

The students all slowly went back to working. Occasionally, they sent glances toward Yuugi, and there was a constant whispering noise behind him.

“You're awesome,” Jounouchi told Yuugi. Honda later repeated the sentiment.

* * *

In the end, the Carnival Game stand was a huge success.

* * *

[ file 34 ]

* * *

Yuugi stared resolutely at the cards in his hands. “Let's tell grandpa.”

Yami froze in his movements – it was his turn – and looked up at him. “...Grandpa?”

Yuugi squinted at him. “Yes...” he said slowly. “You know… the old man who lives with us...”

Yami flushed. “I know who it is!” he protested, glaring at Yuugi halfheartedly. “I'm just… What brought this on?” He finished his turn.

Frowning as Yami once again managed to take the upper hand, Yuugi simply said; “He's the only one who doesn't know. And, you know, he's my _grandpa_. And he lives with us. Once I managed to give you a body, you'll have to live with us, and by that I mean, have a room and everything.” Yuugi looked up. “Except...”

“Except…?” Yami repeated slowly.

“Except if you want to stay as a spirit when you're home. Which, no problem at all to me, if you wanna know.” Yuugi shook his head, and ended his turn – he had been unable to take the upper hand.

Yami frowned. “No, I don't want that.” He rapidly finished his turn. “What makes you think he would agree to me living here anyway?”

Yuugi blinked, twice, and shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe because you're almost my carbon copy. Or maybe because he was the one to give me the Puzzle and so, maybe, just maybe, he knows about you?” He blinked again. “Now that I think about it… He knew about the Shadow Games...” He ended his turn, and smirked as he saw Yami's frown deepen – Yuugi had managed to take the upper hand.

“He did…?” Yami seemed more absorbed into his game than in the conversation.

Yuugi patiently waited for the revelation to reach Yami.

“...He did?!”Yami yelped.

“Yes.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I forgot.”

“Oh.”

“...Anyway.” Yuugi shook his head. “You're okay with me telling him?”

Yami had gone back to the game, though there still was a trace of a frown on his face. “Yes,” he answered simply. “I don't want to force you to hide it from your family. Though...” He looked up at Yuugi, a troubled expression on his face. “I have never seen anyone but your grandfather… Where are your parents?”

“Oh,” Yuugi said lightly. “You know, around.”

Yami gave him a long look. “Oh,” he said slowly. “Alright.”

They went back to their game.

(It took Yami four minutes for it to _really_ reach him, and he ended up stressing out so much that they had to play games until dawn.)

* * *

“Grandpa,” Yuugi began, watching his grandfather hum as he cleaned a poster of a beautiful lady – Yuugi had no idea who she was. “There's something I wanted to talk to you about.”

His grandfather stopped cleaning, and stepped off the stool. “Yes, Yuugi?”

Though Yami looked as if he was going to kill himself with worry, Yuugi didn't relent. “You remember that I solved the Puzzle, right? Well, there was a spirit inside.” Seeing as his grandpa didn't really seem surprised, Yuugi continued. “And he's been there for… how many weeks?” The question was directed to Yami, but he was too stressed out to answer. Yuugi acted as if he had answered anyway. “Yeah, about a month?”

“Oh?” His grandpa said, but otherwise remained unfazed… except for the slowly growing smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Yuugi agreed. “And, anyway. There's something else. For some reason, I'm able to live my life as if it is a video game.” This time, his grandpa looked _faintly_ surprised. “I'm able to do magic – and I'm not talking about Shadow Games or whatever. And what I'm trying to say, is that I'm planning on making a body for Yami – that's the spirit's name, by the way. Well, no, not really his name, but we don't know it, so we had to create one.”

“I see,” his grandpa said.

(Was Yami having an aneurism?)

“So I was planning on him living with us afterward. He looks like me, anyway.”

“Oh, he does?”

“Yeah.”

“Then he can pass off as family. He can become your long-lost twin.”

Yuugi hadn't said that Yami was a carbon copy of him, but he stayed silent – as he had expected, his grandfather knew something. “Sure. What do you think about it, Yami?”

Yami was too busy trying not to faint (was it possible for spirits?) to answer.

Yuugi nodded. “Of course you do.” He turned to his grandfather, and smiled. “Thanks, grandpa!”

“You're welcome,” his grandfather said simply, and went back to cleaning his poster of the random lady.

Yuugi walked back to his room. “See?” he said to Yami. “It was easy.”

Yami stayed silent.

* * *

[ 00 ]

* * *

“Hey! Can someone help me here?” one of Yuugi's classmates called.

Yuugi hesitated, wondering if _he_ would be of any help if he went, but then decided against it, instead just watching others do what he never could.

He…

He was useless, wasn't he?

* * *

[ **?** ]

* * *

“Yuugi-chan, can you help me here?”

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noticed how hardcore the chapter's name is? it's legit the name of the canon chapter.


End file.
